NathanHaley story
by solo73
Summary: Nathan is older meets Haley
1. Chapter 1

2

Nathan and Lucas Scott are as close as two brothers can be. A little over 3 years ago

an event changed their lives forever. Nathan went to the University of Minnesota on

a basketball scholarship. Basketball was big in the Scott family, Nathan and his brother

both played and got their skills from their dad Keith.

Keith Scott also played at the University of Minnesota, so it was no surprise that is were his sons would play. It was also not far from their home, so Keith and Karen their mom

and Lucas could drive up and watch Nathan play.

All that changed Nathan's junior year in college. Their parents were killed by a drunk driver on their way home one night. Nathan being the oldest didn't think twice about what he had to do. He dropped out of college to come back home and take care of Lucas

and the family owned bar & grill.

Nathan and Lucas came to depend on each other very much. As Lucas finished high school Nathan made sure to go to ever game Lucas played, they became each others rock.

Nathan 25, Lucas 21 never thought this is what their life would be like, but they are doing well with lots of help from friends and family.

"Hey Nate when is Lucas coming home." said Jake one of Nathan's best friends from high school.

"He said he would be home tonight."

"He says he has a surprise to tell me." Nathan said wiping off the counter.

"Hey Uncle Nathan, how are you doing?" said a little boy running into the restaurant followed by a curly hair blonde girl.

"What do you think he is going to tell you?" said Peyton.

Peyton was Jake's wife and also a high school friend of Nathan's. Peyton and Jake got married after high school when they found out she was pregnant. Max is now 5 years old and calls Nathan and Lucas his uncles.

"I don't know" said Nathan picking up the boy and giving him a hug "He sure sounded excited."

Jake and Peyton both helped Nathan after the accident and know, Jake is a cook and Peyton is the hostess and she also helps with the accounting. Nathan usually works behind the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas Scott a tall 6'2'' blonde hair guy was very athletic and he also excelled in his studies. He was getting along in college very well. He loved his brother and they were always there for each other. He would never forget what his brother did for him.

Lucas was on his way out the door when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hey babe, I was just on my way over what's up" he said

"Can you pickup some sodas and chips on your way over" said the girl on the phone.

"No problem, be there in 10 min. love you bye"

"He said he would be here in 10 min" said Brooke Davis 21 cheerleader and Lucas's girlfriend."

Haley James 21 was Brooke's roommate and she was the complete opposite of Brooke. She was very into her studies and helped out tutoring students, but they were the best of friends.

Being Brooke's roommate she had gotten to know Lucas pretty well and they became close kind of like brother-sister relationship. Lucas always thought that he had to look out for Haley and she appreciated it. They also shared a special bond Haley lost her parents at a young age also.

"Should we watch funny or scary movie" Brooke asked as Haley walked into the living room with lasagna in hand.

"Something funny would be good."

"Tutor girl that smells great."

"Hey girls" Luke said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey baby" said Brooke giving him a kiss

"The food smells great Hales, let's eat"

Lucas and his girls as he calls them were having a good time just sitting around watching movies when Haley's phone started to ring. She got up to answer it when she looked at who was calling she got an annoyed look on her face.

"I thought I told you to never call me again" she said walking into the other room.

"Hey I told you I was sorry, what else do you want me to say" the voice said

"Why don't you go back to your hussy, since that is who you have been sleeping with the whole time we dated." She yelled

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you would have slept with me"

"Go to hell Joey, I don't ever want to see you again" Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"Was that your good for nothing boyfriend on the phone" Brooke asked.

"Ex-boyfriend to be exact" she said sitting back down.

"I thought I made it clear to him to stay away from you, maybe I need to knock some more sense into him" Lucas said getting angry

"No just forget about him." Haley replied

"Hey I got a great idea why don't you come home with me and Brooke for vacation?"

"Sounds like fun thanks Luke" Haley said giving him a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully you continue to like the story.**

**Do not own any characters**

Lucas and his girls were enjoying a nice peaceful evening watching movies. As they were taking a break in between movies Lucas decided to call his brother.

"Scott's Bar & Grill this is Peyton how may I help you."

"Hey Peyton this is Lucas how are you doing?"

"Hey Luke when are you coming home, Max has a new basketball move to show you." Peyton said

"I can't wait to see all of you it has been a long time. Brooke is coming home with me and so is her roommate." Lucas replied.

"Oh Brooke is coming getting pretty serious about that girl wouldn't you say" Peyton laughed.

"Never you mind, can you just put my brother on the phone." Lucas said.

"Sure I will get him"

"Oh Peyton tell Max I can't wait to see him."

"Sure thing" Peyton said

"Hey little brother I thought you were coming home tonight, you said you had something important to tell me." Nathan said

"Well if you don't mind I am just going to come tomorrow with Brooke and her roommate is that o.k." he asked

"Sure that sounds good. Is Brooke's roommate a cheerleader also?" Nathan asked

"No but she is great you will like her. So I will see you all tomorrow" Lucas said

The next day Nathan got up early to get the house ready for his brother's guests. After the accident Nathan and Lucas decided to keep the house and not move. They had grown up there and wanted to keep it in the family. Their father worked hard on that house fixing it up from when he first bought it. It was nothing really special a ranch style log cabin on about 20 acres of land 5 miles outside of town that had belonged to their grandfather before their dad got it. It had 4 bedrooms 2 baths finished basement that Nathan finished after his parents died.

Nathan and Jake were in the backyard getting the barbecue ready for supper when his brother got home.

"So Lucas is bringing Brooke with him?" Jake asked lighting the grill.

"Ya and Brooke's roommate is coming too." Nathan said

"Hey were here" Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen where Peyton and Max were getting stuff ready for supper.

"Hey Uncle Luke I am so glad to see you" Max said running and jumping into Lucas's arms.

"Littleman how are you doing, I think you have grown since I saw you last." Lucas said hugging the boy.

"Lucas you look good it has been a while" Peyton said giving him a hug.

"You look good too, you remember Brooke and this is our friend Haley."

"Brooke nice to see you again and Haley it is nice to meet you and this liitle guy is Max." Peyton said picking up her son.

"Your brother and Jake are in the backyard getting the barbecue ready why don't you go help them they might need it." Peyton said laughing.

"Hey Nate we made it." Lucas said walking out to the patio holding Brooke's hand in his.

"Hey little brother how are you doing?" Nathan replied giving his brother a hug.

"Brooke is my brother treating you right." He said hugging her also.

"I have no complaints hey Jake how are you doing." Brooke said.

"I'm doing ok I thought Nathan said your roommate was coming with you guys?" Jake said

"I did she just wanted to freshen up from the ride."

As they all were engaged in small talk Haley walked out onto the patio.

"Something sure smells good out here." She said

"Jake, Nathan this is our friend Haley, Haley this is Jake and my brother Nathan." Lucas said.

"Hi Haley it is nice to meet you." Jake said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, your little boy is adorable." Haley said.

"Thanks he is a handful sometimes."

"Haley this is my brother Nathan."

As Nathan turned around from looking at the grill, Haley had to try and catch her breathe. He looked different from Lucas. He was a little taller and had darker hair than Lucas but they had the same blue eyes. She could feel her cheeks flush and hoped no one else saw.

"Hi Haley it is nice to meet you welcome to our house." Nathan said shaking her hand.

As dinner went on Lucas was catching everyone up on what had happened while he was gone and Nathan and everyone else would catch him up on stuff that happened in town and with the business.

Haley for the most part was pretty shy and every now and then would catch herself staring at Nathan from across the table.

"So what big plans do you have while you all are on break?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"I don't know really just kind of veg out and not think about studying." He said.

"Sounds good, why don't you guys go and shoot some hoops with Max so I can get this place cleaned up." Peyton said picking up some dishes.

"Brooke and I will help you Peyton." Haley said.

"That's not necessary you guys are on vacation and are our guests." Nathan said grabbing his dish from her.

"No it is my thanks for letting me stay here for the summer." Haley said with a smiled.

At that moment Nathan thought to himself that was the prettiest smile that he had ever seen.

After Jake and Peyton took Max home Lucas showed Haley to the guest room and took Brooke to his room.

Haley was beginning to unpack her things when she heard a little knock on her door.

"Come in." she said closing her suitcase

"I just wanted to make sure that you had everything you need?" Nathan asked.

"Yes thank you." Haley replied.

"Well then I will see you in the morning, Goodnight." Nathan said.

Nathan was walking down the hallway from Haley's room as he passed Brooke with a smirk planted on her face.

"He's cute isn't he" Brooke said flopping down on Haley's bed.

"Who are you talking about?" Haley said hanging up clothes in the closet.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Haley James I saw you giving him looks at dinner."

"I was not." She said coming out of the closet with her hands on her hips.

"It's ok Haley you can admit it he is a hottie I mean just look at Lucas, if it helps I don't think that anyone else noticed.

Lucas and Nathan were outside sitting on the front porch enjoying the evening.

"Nathan I need your opinion on something?" he said a little nervous

"What's up?" Nathan said taking a sip from his beer.

"I want to ask Brooke to marry me." Lucas said all in one breathe.

For a second Nathan didn't know what to say. He thought that it would happen someday he just wasn't expecting it.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Nathan asked but figured he already knew the answer.

"I love Brooke with all my heart and I know she is the one for me."

"Well if you are sure I say go for it, just promise me you will finish college." Nathan said standing up to look at his brother.

"I will." Lucas said with a smile on his face as he gave his brother a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the reviews here is another chapter_**

The next day Nathan was on his way over to Peyton and Jake's to help him move some furniture while Lucas took the girls to the mall shopping. Nathan couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he thought about his brother's news he told him last night.

He was so happy for Lucas that he had found the girl to spend the rest of his life with.

Nathan never had that much luck in relationships. Sure he dated a lot of girls in high school and college but never anything meaningful, and after his parents accident he kind of shut down and focused on taking care of his brother and the business.

"Hey Peyton where is Jake?" he asked as he walked in to the kitchen.

"He took Max to the grocery store to get me some milk and a paper."

"What are Lucas and the girls up to today?" she asked getting some coffee for them.

"He is taking them to the mall." Nathan said sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Lucas at a mall he must really love that girl." Peyton laughed.

"You will never guess what his big thing he had to tell me was; he is going to ask Brooke to marry him."

"Shut up, are you kidding me?" Peyton said spitting out her coffee.

"No, he said that she was the one that he wanted to be with."

"That's great I am so happy for him." Peyton said giving Nathan a hug.

"Now it is your turn" she said

"What do you mean" he said pulling away from her.

"Nathan you have put everything in your life on hold to take care of everyone else it's time to take care of you."

"I'm perfectly happy the way my life is going right now, I have great friends, a great brother and a business to take care of so I don't need the hassle of dating." He said a little angry.

"Ok, I was just making a suggestion."

"Don't get any ideas of fixing me up with anymore of your friends either." Nathan said pointing his finger at Peyton.

"I won't I promise."

Lucas and Haley were sitting on a bench outside one of the many stores that Brooke had to try on just about everything in the store. Lucas noticed that Haley really hadn't said much and he was a little worried about her. Even thought he hated the guy that Haley had dated he still didn't want to see his friend upset.

"You know he never deserved to be with you, you are too good for him." Lucas said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it still hurts." She said looking at him.

"It will get better and you will meet someone who deserves you I promise." He said taking her hand.

"Thanks"

"Hey I have something that will cheer you up." He said with a big smile on his face.

"But you have to promise not to tell Brooke."

"I can't tell Brooke this must be serious." She said turning towards him.

"I am going to ask Brooke to marry me."

"Oh Luke that is so great I am so happy for the both of you." She said giving him a hug.

"Thanks."

"You two are perfect for each other she really loves you"

"I know I just hope I can make her happy." He said

"Trust me Luke you already do."

Nathan usually gave Lucas Sat nights off but someone called in sick so he asked him to fill in so Brooke and Haley decided to go and see a movie and have a girl's night out.

When the movie got over they went to Scott's Bar & Grill to hang out shoot some pool and visit Lucas.

"Hey guys how was the movie." Peyton asked as they walked in and over to a booth.

"It was good" they said.

"I will tell Lucas you guys are here."

As they sat down Haley looked around the place and noticed Nathan wiping up tables around the bar area. She could not help but stare. He had on dark khaki shorts and a navy blue polo shirt.

"He isn't dating anyone." Brooke said to Haley

"What."

"Why don't you just admit that you have the hots for Nathan?"

"Brooke I do not have the hots for Nathan, would you just drop it."

"I will be right back." she said walking away from the table angry.

"What's up with Haley she looks pissed?" Peyton asked.

"She's mad at me." Brooke replied.

"Why"

"Haley just got out of a bad relationship her boyfriend was a jerk and I was just trying to find her a good guy."

"Just give her sometime, maybe she just isn't ready."

"I'll get you guys some drinks." Peyton said.

Nathan was coming up front from the back when he saw Brooke and Haley walk in and sit down at a booth. He always got a little smile on his face when he saw Haley. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and she had on jeans and a pale orange knit sweater. He caught him self staring and quickly went back to work.

"See something you like Scott." Peyton said as she walked up to the bar.

"What do you need Jagielski." Nathan said getting someone a beer.

"Two beers."

"She's cute don't you think." She said

"Who" Nathan said getting her the drinks.

"Nathan I saw you staring at Haley when they sat down." Peyton said shaking her head at him.

"Wanted to make sure they got a booth." Nathan said putting the drinks on the tray.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." She said walking back to the booth.

"Hey baby" Lucas said sliding into the booth next to Brooke.

"How has your night been going so far?" he asked them.

"The movie was good, but I am getting pretty tired all that shopping today wore me out." Haley said.

"We are just going to finish our drinks then head out." Brooke said

"Why don't you go back to my house and get in the hot tub and wait for me to get home." Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"Sounds good." Brooke said kissing him back.

"Guys can't you at least wait till I am not around." Haley said covering her eyes laughing.

"See you guys later." Lucas said walking back into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for lack of update. Hope you enjoy_

It had been a couple of weeks and the three college students were enjoying there vacation.

Today was Sunday and the restaurant was closed so Nathan and Lucas had the night off. Nathan was sitting family room watching ESPN when Lucas came down from upstairs.

"Hey Nate are you busy today" asked Lucas.

"No, what's on your mind" Nathan said looking up from his paper.

"Would you go to the jewelry store with me?"

"No problem you really ready to do this?" Nathan said with a smirk

"I am more than ready never have been surer of anything in my life." Lucas said smiling

"Mom and Dad would be so proud of you." Nathan said putting on hand on his brothers back "and so I'm I."

Brooke came down after her shower and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and saw Haley sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Where are the guys?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"They said they had to run into town to get something" Haley replied with a grin on her face.

"Well tutor girl what should we three do tonight?" She asked while sitting next to Haley.

"I was hoping to just stay in and watch a movie why don't you and Lucas go on without me."

"No you can't do that." Brooke whined

"You two should have a night without me. I would like to just have a quiet evening in watching movies you know me." Haley said.

"I will not be able to have any fun while you just sit here alone." Brooke said with a pout on her face.

"Trust me you will have a good time." Haley said knowing what was happening tonight.

Lucas and Nathan were on their way home from the mall. Nathan was laughing to him self looking over at his brother who had the biggest smile on his face.

"What do you think of the ring?" Lucas asked his brother.

"It's perfect Luke she will love it." Nathan said as he turned up the drive way.

"Do you know how and where you are going to ask her?" Nathan said getting out of the truck.

"I am taking her out to eat at the fancy Italian restaurant and then we are going to take a walk on the Pedestrian Mall and I am going to ask her by the big fountain."

"Sounds perfect Luke." Nathan said.

"I hope so." Lucas said.

"Hey do you think you could keep Haley Company while we are gone?"

"I am going to Peyton and Jake's for dinner but she can come with me. Peyton really likes her." Nathan said.

"That would be great. She really likes Jake and Peyton too." Lucas said walking in the house.

Haley was in Lucas's room watching Brooke get ready for her date with Lucas.

"Are you sure that you will be ok?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Brooke I will be fine besides Peyton asked me to come to dinner tonight with Nathan."

"Oh you and Nathan alone sounds promising." Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Brooke you are crazy. Nathan is like 5 years older than we are and would have absolutely no interest in me that way besides we just meet."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself have a good night." Brooke said walking downstairs.

Haley was in her room getting ready to go to Peyton's. She kept thinking about what Brooke said about being alone with Nathan. She suddenly started to feel a tickle in her stomach could she really like Nathan she started to think to herself. Why did Brooke have to say those things she can't like Nathan he is Lucas's older brother and she just meet him. Stop thinking about this she told herself and go have a fun night.

Nathan was sitting in the family room waiting for Haley. He was chuckling to himself thinking about how nervous Lucas was but he was also happy for his brother. He was happy that Lucas found someone to spend the rest of his life with. Then he thought about what Peyton told him earlier about finding someone of his own.

A creek from the stairs brought him back to reality and he turned and saw Haley walking down the stairs. She looked very beautiful in her khaki caprices and a pale yellow shirt with her hair in a loose ponytail. He found that his legs were a bit wobbly as he stood up.

There was silence in the room as Haley made her way over to Nathan. He was wearing a red polo shirt and loose fitting jeans he looked very handsome she thought. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever when the clocked finally chimed.

"You look very nice Haley are you ready to go?" Nathan said.

"Thanks you look nice too Nathan." Haley said blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here is another update Thanks for the reviews_**

Jake, Peyton, Nathan and Haley were having a good time eating dinner talking and playing some hands of poker. Peyton and Haley were in the kitchen getting some more chips and drinks while the guys were checking the sports on ESPN.

"Peyton thanks so much for inviting me over " Haley said putting the bowl on the counter.

"I wasn't going to have you sitting at home alone while Brooke is having the night of her life."

"I can just see how she is going to react she will be so happy she is so in love with Lucas." Haley said.

"Ya Lucas is a great guy."

"Speaking of great guys I couldn't help but notice you stealing glances at Nathan during dinner." Peyton said with a smirk on her face.

Haley nervously kept putting chips in the bowls and not looking at Peyton.

"Haley it is ok if you like Nathan he is a great guy." Peyton said putting a hand on Haley's shoulder.

"I can't like him." She said.

"Why not"

"It wouldn't work he is Lucas's older brother and he doesn't see me that way and we really don't know each other." Haley said

"Nathan is so easy to get to know and I don't think that Lucas would have a problem with it he loves you both." Peyton said sitting on the counter.

"I just don't see it happening Peyton we are in different worlds right now he has his life here and I have school."

"I just want to say this one thing the way that he acts when you are around I think that he is interested in you he just doesn't know it yet."

Nathan and Haley were driving home after leaving Peyton's and Jake's. The radio was on but there was still an unsettling feeling in the truck. Haley hadn't said much on the way home she was thinking about her and Peyton's conversation.

"How do you think Lucas and Brooke are doing he was so nervous when he left the house." Nathan said breaking the silence.

"They are going to be so happy together." Haley said still looking out the window.

Nathan looked over at Haley and wondered what was on her mind as he stared at her hoping she wouldn't see him.

"Hope you didn't have to boring of a night hanging out with us old folks." Nathan said looking back to the road.

"I had a good time Peyton and Jake are great and Max is such a sweetheart." She said looking at him.

"I'm glad." Nathan said smiling at her.

Lucas had made reservations at the best restaurant downtown on the pedestrian mall. He was nervous he kept checking his pocket to make sure the ring was still there.

As they were eating dinner Lucas couldn't help but stare at Brooke she looked so beautiful in her coral colored dress with spaghetti straps and on off white shawl.

"What do I have something on me." Brooke asked Lucas.

"You are beautiful" Lucas said taking her hand in his.

"I love you."

"I love you too" he said kissing her hand.

After dinner they took a walk towards the fountain. The moon was shining so bright it almost lit up the entire downtown. Lucas had given his sport coat to Brooke because there was a cool breeze.

Lucas stopped walking and turned Brooke to face him. He took both of her hands in his and looked in her eyes.

"I am the happiest that I have been in a long time, you make me so happy." He said kissing her.

"You make me happy too."

"I have something that I want to ask you." He said getting down on one knee.

Brooke suddenly found that she was out of breathe and she could feel her eyes start to water.

Lucas then pulled the velvet box he had in his pocket and opened it up as he looked up at her.

"Brooke you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would marry me so Brooke will you marry me?"

"Yes,yes,yes I will marry you." Brooke screamed kissing him all over his face.

He stood up and put the ring on her finger then kissed her passionately.

Nathan and Haley had gotten home from Jagielski's and decided to watch a movie and wait for Lucas and Brooke to get home.

Haley went up to change into some sweats to get more comfortable while Nathan went to make some popcorn.

When Haley came downstairs Nathan was already sitting in the den picking out something to watch.

"No scary movies." Haley replied sitting on the sofa grabbing some popcorn.

"How about Guess Who funny for me romantic for you." Nathan said.

"Sounds good I love that movie."

"Are you cold I could get you a blanket or turn the air down?" he asked as he turned around.

"Blanket would be good Thanks."

They sat and watched the movie laughing and talking about stuff. Nathan had never felt so comfortable talking to a girl in along time it was almost like they have known each other forever. He was really having a good time and hoped that she was too.

Just as the movie finished Haley had fallen asleep and her head was lying on Nathan's right leg.

Nathan looked down at her and moved a strand of hair off of her face and put it behind her ear. She looked so peaceful he hated to wake her up so he decided to pick her up and carry her upstairs. He walked carefully so he wouldn't wake her up. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he could smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo. He gently layed her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her.

He walked out of the room and heard the door. He walked back down stairs to the kitchen were he saw Lucas.

"Hey man how did it go?" he asked.

"I'm engaged." Lucas exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you Luke." Nathan said giving his brother a hug.

"How was your night? Did Haley have a good time with you guys?"

"We had a good night." Nathan said.


	7. Chapter 7

Naley in this chapter. Thanks for reviews Hope you like it

The next morning Nathan got up he was thinking about his night with Haley. He had so much fun being with her. She is so easy to talk to.

"Hey I'm surprised you are up?" Nathan said walking into the kitchen patting his brother on the back.

"I couldn't sleep anymore Brooke says we have lots to do." He said.

Brooke and Haley were sitting in Brooke's room talking about how Lucas proposed and looking at her ring.

"That's sounds so romantic Brooke and this ring is gorgeous." Haley said looking at the ring.

"I know I'm surprised that I could even answer him I was crying so much."

"You guys are going to be so happy."

"Of course you will be my maid of honor." Brooke said.

"You know it." Haley replied hugging Brooke.

"So tell me how was your evening." Brooke said looking though her closet.

"It was good Peyton and Jake are so nice." She said.

"How was Nathan?"

"Nathan was he was great." She said with a smile on her face.

"Great huh."

"Ok Brooke fine you win I like Nathan."

"I'm glad you finally admit it" Brooke said clapping and jumping up and down.

"Just because I like him doesn't mean anything is going to happen. I doubt that he likes me that way. He is Lucas's brother anyway it would be weird." Haley said.

"Don't worry about Lucas. You are his friend and Nathan is his brother he would be happy." Brooke said.

Haley walked into the restaurant and went and took a seat at the bar. Nathan came out from the back and saw Haley sitting there.

"Hi Haley can I get you something?" Nathan said.

"No I just wanted to thank you for caring me upstairs last night it was not necessary."

"That sofa is not the most comfortable thing to sleep on anyway." He said.

"Well as a thank you I want to cook you dinner tonight." She said nervously.

"Haley it's not necessary, I'm sure you would much rather hang out with Brooke."

"She and Lucas are going to spend a couple of nights with her parents. So what do you say?" she asked.

"Sounds good I'll be home around 8:30pm."

"Great I will see you then." Haley said with a smile.

Nathan walked in the house and he could smell the food cooking and it smelled good.

He heard Haley yell from the kitchen and he saw her shaking her hand.

"What happened." He asked.

"Just burned my finger a little."

"Let me see." Nathan said as he grabs her hand.

Haley felt a little spark go through her body as he rubbed her finger and ran it under some water.

"Does that feel better?" He asked.

"Um ya thanks." Haley said trying to find her voice. "Dinners ready."

"It smells really good."

Nathan and Haley were sitting and talking having a really good time. They talked about everything from college to their parents. He told her things that not even Jake and Peyton know. She is just the easiest person in the world to talk to.

When dinner was over they went out to sit on the front porch. Haley was very nervous all evening she hoped that Nathan could not tell. They were just sitting in silence enjoying the evening both stealing glances at one another.

"I think that I will head up to bed." Haley said.

As she stood up she tripped on the blanket that she had lying on her lap.

"I'm so clumsy sorry." She said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Here let me help you up." Nathan said holding out his hand.

She grabbed his hand and pulled her self up. They were standing inches apart staring into each others eyes. Nathan moved his hand towards her face to move a piece of hair that had fallen on her face. Haley could barely breathe and she was starting to shake.

Nathan slowly moved toward her face never taking his eyes off her lips. He moved his other hand to her face as his lips meet hers. The kiss started slow at first but started to grow more passionate until Nathan pulled away looking in Haley's eyes.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours not finding the words to say to each other.

"I need to go and check on the restaurant." Nathan said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Thanks again for dinner Good night."

Nathan got into his truck and rested his head on the steering wheel thinking how he could have kissed her. Sure she was beautiful and a lot of fun to be with, but he didn't think that he would be good for her. She still had a year of college left and he was here but most of all if something were to happen he didn't want Lucas to lose a friend.

Haley was up in her room after Nathan left. She could not keep herself from smiling. The thought of kissing Nathan was making her feel good, she had never felt more comfortable kissing anyone before it just felt natural.

Nathan made it to the restaurant not stopping to talk to anyone.

"Hey Nate I thought that you decided to take the rest of the night off?" Jake asked him as he walked thought the kitchen.

"I just needed to finish some thing before tomorrow." Nathan said walking back to his office.

Jake had known Nathan ever since grade school so he could tell that something was off about him. He walked back to his office to see what's up with him.

"Hey man everything alright you seem a little on edge?" "Did your dinner with Haley go ok?"

"I kissed her." He said not looking up from his desk.

"You kissed her Nate that's great." Jake said with a smile.

"No, no it's not." Nathan said looking at him.

"Nathan Haley is a great girl you guys would be good together." Jake said sitting down.

"I know she is great I just don't think that we would work out."

"Why not man, I have seen the way you look at her she would be good for you." Jake said.

"It would just be better if we were friends." Nathan said leaving his office.

"If that's what you want." Jake said shaking his head knowing that Nathan was making a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait hope you like the update**

The next morning Haley woke up thinking about kissing Nathan and also thinking about what to do next. She was getting nervous about seeing him and were they were to go from here.

Haley came downstairs after her shower to get some breakfast she had decided not to mention the kiss unless Nathan did. Nathan was sitting in the kitchen when Haley walked in.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." Nathan said.

Haley walked over to get some juice out of the refrigerator. Nathan glanced at her as she walked back to the table. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Jake last night. He finally got up the nerve to speak to her.

"Look Haley about last night, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Haley got a little frown on her face as she looked at Nathan across the table.

"It's not that I don't like you or find you attractive I just think that we would be better off being friends." He said hoping she would understand.

"It's ok Nathan" she said trying not to sound to disappointed. "I would like us to be friends too."

"Good I'm glad." He said relived.

"Well what are you doing today?" he asked trying to change the mood in the room.

"Peyton asked me if I wanted to go to the park with her and Max today."

"Sounds like fun I better get going. I will see you later."

"Ya see you later." She said.

Peyton and Max came to pick up Haley to go to the park. Haley was having fun running around with Max that she almost forgot about what happened with Nathan.

"Haley, Haley let's go down the big slide." said Max jumping up and down.

"Ok but you will need to hold my hand so I'm not scared." Haley said.

"I'm a big boy I will protect you." Max said in his superman stance.

"You are my hero." She replied laughing.

They were having such a good time at the park. It was getting kind of late so they decided to leave so they could stop at the ice cream store.

They got back to Peyton's and she took Max upstairs to his room to finish his nap. When Peyton came back downstairs she saw Haley standing by the window looking outside.

"Haley I think you wore out Max today." Peyton said.

"I had a lot of fun with him today he is a great kid." Haley said still looking out the window.

"Are you ok Haley you seem a little distracted?" Peyton asked.

"I'm ok I guess I am just a little tired."

"Haley I know that Nathan kissed you last night."

"How!" Haley said shocked.

"Jake was at the restaurant last night when Nathan came in and he mentioned something about kissing you."

Haley had a confused look on her face. She wondered what Nathan was thinking about.

"How do you feel about it?" Peyton asked.

"I don't now Peyton I mean it felt so right kissing him. I really don't think I have ever felt this way about anyone in my life. But he doesn't feel the same this morning he made it sound like it was all a big mistake." Haley said.

"Haley listen to me. I have known Nathan for along time he doesn't really do anything without a reason. I mean he kissed you I believe he feels something he just doesn't know it yet. It may take him a little bit to figure it out."

Brooke and Lucas had just returned from her parent's house. Her parents were so excited about her engagement. They had always liked Lucas and thought that he would be good for her.

Lucas had to go to the restaurant and work so the girls had the rest of the day to themselves. Since it was a nice day they decided to go out and get some sun by the pool.

"My mom is so excited about the engagement she is already clearing her schedule so we can go shopping for my dress." Brooke said.

"Haley did you hear me?"

"Nathan kissed me." Haley blurted out.

"What" Brooke said spitting out her water.

"When, how?" Brooke asked wiping off her mouth.

"We went to Jake and Peyton's house for dinner and when we came back we went to sit on the porch before I went to bed. I tripped and he helped me up then he kissed me." She said

"Haley that's great"

"He said it was a mistake and we should just be friends."

"What!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke it's ok. It would be better if we were just friends."

"Are you sure, can you just be friends with him. I know how much you like him."

"Classes start up again pretty soon so we will have to go back soon anyway. It just works out for the best." Haley said

Nathan was sitting in his office looking over the inventory sheets. He knew that when Lucas got home he needed to tell him what happened with Haley. They always said they could talk to each other about anything.

"Hey big brother how are you doing?" Lucas said knocking on the door.

"Well your new in-laws must like you I thought they would have you tired up to a chair since you are taking their only daughter away from them." Nathan said laughing.

"Hey that's not funny they love me. I will be the son Mr. Davis never had." Lucas said sitting down.

"How was your weekend?"

Nathan didn't respond he just kept reading the inventory sheets.

"Hey man what's up your like a million miles away?"

"It's nothing just making sure of what we need ordered.

Lucas knew his brother all to well. Even thought Nathan said he was ok he knew he was lying. He wasn't gonna call him on it. When Nathan was ready to tell him he would.

It was near closing time and Lucas was wiping off the counter and restocking the glasses at the bar. Nathan came out from his office and walked over to the bar. He looked so worried about something.

"Nathan is something going on? Lucas asked hoping he would tell him.

"I just did something pretty stupid and I need to tell you."

"Ok what is it?" Lucas asked.

"I ah I kissed Haley." Nathan said looking at his brother.

Lucas didn't say anything for the longest time her just was staring at Nathan.

"We came home from Jake and Peyton's and we went to sit on the porch. She fell down and I helped her up and I kissed her. I told her that I was sorry and it would never happen again that we should just be friends."

"Lucas say something." Nathan said.

"You're a jerk you know that" he said

"I know that's why I told her it wouldn't happen again."

"That's why you are a jerk." Lucas said shaking his head.

"What"

"Nathan I am not mad that you kissed Haley I am happy for you she is a great girl. She deserves to be with a great guy and you are a great guy." Lucas said with a smile.

"Lucas I'm not saying that she isn't great I just think that since she has college to finish and a life of her own there it wouldn't work out." Nathan said.

"If that is what you want I will let it go, but let me just say that you two would be great for each other."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait. Was on a extended holiday. Thanks for reviews.

It had been a little over a month since that night with Nathan and Haley happened. Nathan had kept himself busy with work and Haley was just having fun with Brooke and Lucas.

Since it was the night before they had to go back to college they all decided to go out to a club. They were going to meet Jake and Peyton there they had gotten a babysitter to watch Max.

Lucas and Nathan were downstairs waiting for the girls to come down so they could leave.

"I'm glad that you took the night off to come out with us." Lucas said.

"I wouldn't miss a night out with my brother before he goes back to college."

The club was packed when they got there. Jake and Peyton already had a table.

"Are you guys excited about your senior year?" Jake asked.

"I can't wait." Brooke said.

"I'm excited for basketball to start we should be pretty good this year." Lucas said.

Haley was not really talking and she was constantly glancing over at Nathan across the table.

"Haley come with me and get some drinks." Brooke said as she grabbed Haley's hand.

"Are you having fun tutor girl?"

"Yes" Haley said playing with her cocktail napkin.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking at Nathan."

Haley didn't respond she just kept playing with her napkin.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter because we leave tomorrow. It's better if we just stay friends."

"Haley how is it better if you are sad?"

"Brooke I will be fine. It's our senior year I am going to be busy with school and he has a business to run." She said.

"You are handling this better than I would be" Brooke said giving Haley a hug.

"Thanks."

"Hey babe where is Haley?" Lucas asked as Brooke came back to the table.

"Some guy asked her to dance."

Nathan looked up at Brooke as she sat down. Lucas looked over to his brother who was looking to the dance floor looking for Haley.

"That sounds like a good idea let's go dance honey." Peyton said as she grabbed Jake's hand.

Nathan finally spotted were Haley was at. She was dancing with some blonde headed guy who was touching her all over. Nathan's fists started to clinch together as he watched her dance.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that your brother is a little jealous." Brooke said grabbing Lucas's hand to go dance.

"Nathan why don't you go and cut in she doesn't look like she is having any fun."

When the song was over Haley thanked the guy for the dance and started to walk away when he grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey baby why don't you stay here with me." The guy said.

"I really need to get back to my friends we are leaving soon." She said trying to get away from this creep.

"I think you will be leaving when I say you can." He said as he grabbed her other arm and pulled her into him.

"Lucas Haley looks like she is in trouble." Brooke said.

Just as Lucas started walking to where Haley was he saw Nathan walking to her.

"Mind if I cut in she came with me?" Nathan said as he tapped the guy on his shoulder.

"Doesn't look like she is leaving with you man."

Nathan could see that Haley was starting to get really scared of this guy. Her arms were starting to get red from were he grabbed her.

"It doesn't look like the lady is enjoying your company." Nathan said.

The guy turned around and hit Nathan in the jaw but Nathan came back with a punch and knocked the guy to the floor. Lucas was now standing by his brother to help him if anything else happens. Brooke ran over to Haley to make sure that she was ok.

The bouncers came over to pick up the guy and carry him out of the club.

"Haley are you ok?" Brooke asked.

"What happened?" Peyton asked as she saw Haley shaking in Brooke's arms.

"Some jerk was all over Haley so Nathan hit him." Lucas said.

"Are you ok Nate?" Jake asked as he could see the welt forming on Nathan's cheek.

"I'm fine."

Jake then turned to look at Haley who was sitting with Brooke and Peyton.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine just a little shaken up." Haley said.

"Why don't you take Haley home and we will see you tomorrow for lunch before you leave." Peyton said hugging Haley.

"Thanks Peyton we will see tomorrow." Haley said

Haley decided to take a shower when they got back to the house. She felt nasty with the creeps' hands on her. Brooke and Lucas decided to go to his room and watch a movie and Nathan was sitting in the den watching TV with an ice pack on his face.

Haley was all refreshed from her shower she decided to go downstairs and get something to drink. As she made her way downstairs she could here the TV on in the den. She walked by and saw Nathan lying on the sofa asleep with the ice pack on his lap.

Haley felt bad that Nathan got hit trying to help her but she was also grateful that he was there.

She walked over to the sofa to pull a blanket over Nathan that is when she saw the welt on his cheek. Haley sat down next to him on the sofa. She was about to touch his cheek when he woke up.

"Hey are you ok?" he said sitting up.

"Yes I just came to get a drink. I'm sorry that you got in a fight helping me." Haley said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Hey don't worry about it. It made me feel like I was in college again." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Does it hurt?" Haley said looking up at him.

"No it's ok."

They just sat there looking into each others eyes as Haley brought her hand up to lightly touch Nathan's cheek. Nathan's eyes closed as he felt her touch his cheek.

"Thanks for helping me" she said.

"No problem." Nathan said in a whisper.

Haley then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Haley left her lips on his cheek a little longer than she should have. She looked in his eyes her heart was beating so fast she decided it was now or never. Haley leaned forward again to kiss Nathan but this time she kissed him on the lips.

Nathan was surprised at this he had not expected this.

"Haley we shouldn't." Nathan said with her lips still on his.

But Haley knew what she wanted and she wanted Nathan.

Haley pulled away again to look in his eyes she moved her hand to his cheek again and kissed him again.

Nathan had so many thoughts running though his head. She had a horrible night and he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Haley we need to stop" he said pulling away from her.

"Nathan it's ok." Haley said running her hands up his arms.

Nathan's mind was in a complete fog. There kisses started to get more passionate. Haley moved her arms to go around Nathan's neck as he started to lie down on the sofa with Haley on top.

They had been making out for awhile. Nathan was moving his hands all over Haley's back and she hand one of her hands running though his hair.

"I need to get some fresh air." Nathan said as he wiggled out from under Haley.

Haley had a scared look on her face as she wiped her fingers over her lips missing the feeling of Nathan's lips on hers.

Nathan was out on the porch trying to get himself together. He had loved the feeling of kissing Haley but she was leaving tomorrow to go back to college he was staying here.

Haley walked out to the porch were Nathan was standing and grabbed his hand and intertwined there fingers together.

Nathan turned to look at Haley she looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Nathan it's ok." Haley said caressing his cheek again.

This time Nathan couldn't control him self. He grabbed Haley around the waist and kissed her with so much passion. Haley started to move her hands under Nathan's t-shirt he had on.

"Let's go upstairs" she said in between kisses.

Nathan pulled away from her and moved a strand of hair behind her ear and then took her hand in his and started to walk upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is an update hope you like it.

A cool breeze blew through the window of Nathan's bedroom window as he layed awake staring at the ceiling with Haley in his arms. He glanced over at the clock it read 4am he had to be up at 5am for early morning deliveries.

After they came up to his room they talked for awhile before falling asleep in each others arms. He slowly got up from the bed towards the shower to get ready for work.

Nathan fully dressed walked out of the bathroom and went to sit on his bed next to Haley. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He moved to kiss her on the forehead before he left. She began to stir at the touch of his lips on her forehead

"Sorry go back to sleep it's early" Nathan said running his fingers down her face.

"What time is it?"

"5:30"

"Where are you going so early?" Haley asked taking his hand in hers.

"I have early morning deliveries this morning. I will meet you at Peyton's for lunch ok." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. "Go back to sleep."

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the kitchen when Haley came downstairs. Brooke looked at Haley and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"You seem awfully happy this morning" Brooke said with a smirk on her face.

"I had a good night sleep." Haley said drinking her coffee.

"Hey babe I need to go to work for a little while. I will see you at Peyton's." Lucas said kissing Brooke on the cheek.

"Bye Haley."

"So what aren't you telling me tutor girl."

"What"

"I know this look you have something really good happened last night. Tell me what it is." Brooke said.

"Brooke can't I just be in a good mood" Haley said with a smile still on her face.

"Normally yes but we are leaving today and this thing with Nathan has been bothering you so something has changed."

"Last night after we got home from the club Nathan and I kind of got together."

"Got together, got together." Brooke almost screamed.

"No not like that. We just talked, kissed and fell asleep together."

"Haley I am so happy for you. So now what?"

"I don't really know. I guess we need to talk about it and see what happens.

Haley and Brooke went to Peyton's to help with lunch while the guys finished up at the restaurant.

"Haley I am so happy for you." Peyton said. "Nathan is a great guy I knew he would come around.

"Hey let's not get ahead of ourselves. I still don't know what this means. I am not going to push him into anything. I am going to take things slow." Haley said.

"I am going to miss you guys." Peyton said.

When the guys made it to Jake's they walked into the living room and saw Peyton and Brooke sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey honey what are you lovely ladies talking about?" Jake asked kissing Peyton on the cheek.

"Wedding stuff Peyton is going to be my bridesmaid."

"Where's Haley?" Lucas asked sitting next to Brooke.

"She is out back playing with Max."

"I'll be right back." Nathan said making his way to the backyard.

Nathan stood on the deck watching Haley play in the sandbox with Max. Nathan got a funny feeling in the pit if his stomach as he watched Haley making a sandcastle with Max.

"Uncle Nathan can we play basketball?" Max said running to Nathan.

Haley turned to watch Max run towards Nathan. She was nervous about seeing him since he left the house this morning.

"Sure thing Max, we will play after we eat lunch. Why don't you go tell your dad we challenge him and Lucas to a game?" Nathan said putting the boy down and looking at Haley.

Nathan slowly walked over to meet Haley there eyes locked on each other. Nathan took a deep breathe as he hugged her. He loved the smell of her hair. She always smelled good he thought.

"How did you sleep last night?" Nathan asked as he pulled away.

"Great. How about you?"

"Never better." Nathan said with his hands on her waist.

"Nathan we need to talk about something's before I go." Haley said.

"We will later, let's go and see if lunch is ready." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his.

Nathan knew that they needed to discuss what was happening between them but he really didn't know himself what it meant.

They were all sitting around having a good time. When lunch was done Nathan, Lucas, Max and Jake went out to play basketball while the girls went out to sit on the deck.

"Lucas and I decided to have the wedding on Christmas Eve." Brooke said.

"That's great Brooke. We have lots of stuff to do. That's only 5 months away." Haley said.

"That's why I have you as my maid of honor and Peyton as a bridesmaid. You guys now how to help me with stuff."

"This way Peyton can come and visit us and we can always come back here from time to time. I'm sure that Haley wouldn't mind that."

Haley was totally zoned out on watching Nathan play basketball she didn't even here Brooke talking to her.

"Haley earth to Haley are we boring you?" Brooke asked with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry Brooke everything sounds great."

"Mama mama me and Uncle Nate won." Max said jumping up to sit on Peyton's lap.

"That's great Max." Peyton said kissing her son on the cheek.

"Ya he sure didn't take it easy on his old man." Jake said rubbing his hand on Max's head.

"Peyton, Jake thanks for lunch but we better get going we still have to pack the car." Lucas said.

"Max you make sure and take care of you parents and keep on eye on my brother while I'm gone ok." Lucas said hugging the little boy goodbye.

"I will Uncle Lucas you can count on me"

"I will send you my replica jersey when I get one. You can were it when you come to games ok. Love you little man."

"Love you too." Max said kissing Lucas on the cheek.

"Jake, Peyton don't let my brother work you to hard. I will miss you guys." Lucas said hugging Peyton the Jake.

"You have a good senior year and we will see you soon. I'm sure Brooke will have lots for me to do before Christmas Eve." Peyton said.

"Brooke you make sure this knuckle head takes care of you two. If he gets out of hand you can call me." Jake said hugging Brooke.

"I'll remember that."

"Peyton we will talk soon. Bye Max." Brooke said as she hugged him.

"Haley it was nice to finally meet you. Lucas and Brooke talked so much about you we always felt that we already knew you." Jake said hugging her.

"Thanks I am going to miss you guys especially you Max." Haley said giving the boy a hug.

"I will miss you too Haley."

Nathan and Lucas were loading the SUV as the girls were finishing so last minute packing.

"Lucas if you need anything you just call ok." Nathan said as he but a suitcase in the back.

"I will Nate."

Lucas wanted to know what the deal was with his brother and Haley but he didn't want Nathan to be mad for asking.

"So what is up with you and Haley? I saw you at Jake's you guys looked pretty close." Lucas said shutting the door.

"Truthfully I don't know. I mean she is a great girl, I just don't want to hold her back from anything you know." Nathan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well for what its worth I have never seen her so happy." Lucas said.

"I really do like spending time with her. She is so easy to talk to you know. She is like no one I have ever met."

"Ya I know what you mean." Lucas said.

Brooke and Haley walked out of the house towards the car.

"Nathan it was good to see you. I'm sure I will be seeing a lot more of you." Brooke said giving him a hug and a wink.

"Make sure my brother doesn't drag his feet on this wedding stuff." Nathan said hugging her.

"Don't worry he won't get out of anything."

Nathan then walked over to Haley and noticed tears filling up in her eyes.

"Lucas let's get in the car so these two can be alone." Brooke said as she grabbed his hand.

Nathan took Haley's hand in his and walked her to the back of the car to have some privacy.

"You take care of yourself and make sure that my brother isn't a pain to live with or I will have to come and kick him in the butt." Nathan said wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"He was at our place all the time before it will be no different." Haley said looking at Nathan.

"Nathan about last night." Haley didn't get to finish her sentence as Nathan cut her off by pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips.

"Haley it's ok. We have time to figure it out ok. We will take things slow you will be busy with school and I will be busy here. You have my email and we will talk. Don't worry ok."

Nathan said hugging her.

Haley's heart was beating so fast at what Nathan had said. She never had the feelings she had at this moment for anyone before. She was thinking to herself that she was falling hard for Nathan pretty fast.


	11. Chapter 11

_**He is an update hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Thanks**_

It had been 3 weeks since Lucas, Brooke and Haley returned to college. Lucas had moved from his dorm room and in with Brooke and Haley. Lucas was sitting in the living room watching ESPN when he decided to call his brother.

"Scott's Bar & Grill this is Nathan."

"Hey Nate what's up?"

"Luke how are you?" Nathan asked happy to hear from his brother.

"I'm good how about you. Everything going ok with everyone and the restaurant?"

"Business is good. Jake, Peyton and Max are good. Max can't wait to come to your scrimmage in a few weeks. Oh but the way I got tickets to The Fratellis show."

"That's great Nate. I can't wait to see all of you either." Lucas said excited.

"How is Brooke?"

"She is great. She is busy with planning our wedding. You know it is only like 3 months away now. We really need to go tux shopping so I'm told."

"I hope that you are helping her and not dragging your feet. I would like to see you get married not in a cast." Nathan said laughing knowing how Brooke can get.

"I value my life. So I am doing whatever she tells me." Lucas said.

"How is Haley?" Nathan said with a lump in his throat.

"She is good."

"Is she their by chance?" Nathan asked hoping he could talk to her.

"No sorry man she and Brooke are at the library. Do you want me to have her call you?"

"No just tell her I said hi and I will see her this weekend. I got to go Luke you drive careful tomorrow ok."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

Brooke and Haley stopped at the coffee shop before going home after leaving the library.

"How are you and Nathan doing?" Brooke asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Good. We talk on the phone every once in a while. We are just taking things slow." Haley said a little sad.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Brooke I can't help it. I don't know what is wrong with me. I think about him all the time. Sometimes I just totally faze out on him and I want to be with him." Haley said rubbing her hands on her face.

"It's sounds to me like you are in love." Brooke said with a smile.

"Love it can't be that we barley know each other. I never said anything about love. I just really like him." Haley said blushing.

"Hey honey we are home." Brooke said walking into the apartment.

"Hey babe I got great news." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss.

"Nathan got us tickets to The Fratellis show this weekend so pack your bags we leave tomorrow after class. Oh Haley Nathan said to say hi and he would see you tomorrow." Lucas said.

Haley could feel her face blushing and got fuzzy feeling in her stomach about seeing Nathan. She could hardly wait till tomorrow.

The 3 college students got to Lucas's house around 8pm. Since they didn't stop on the way to eat they made their way to the restaurant.

Peyton greeted them as they walked in and lead them to a booth.

"It is good to see you guys." She said as she hugged them "Can I get you guys some drinks?"

"Three beers and a water and some chicken wings." Lucas said.

"Where is my brother at?" Lucas said as he glanced at Haley from across the booth.

"He is in his office."

"Haley why don't you see if you can get my brother out here." Lucas said with a smirk on his face. "Why Brooke and I talk to Peyton.

Haley looked at Lucas with a look that said thank you as he nodded his head at her. She got up from the booth and made her way to his office.

"That was nice of you Luke." Brooke said giving him a kiss.

Haley made it to his office door. She just stood there watching him work. He looked so handsome her heart was racing. All she wanted to do was run up and kiss him.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come and say hi?" Nathan said not looking up from his desk.

"I didn't want to bother you." Haley said walking towards his desk.

"You could never bother me Hales." Nathan said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Haley smiled at the nickname he had starting calling her a few weeks ago. She loved being in his arms.

"How were your classes today?" Nathan asked as he walked them over to his sofa to sit.

"Good. Just had a couple of classes this morning and I had a tutoring session this afternoon." Haley said playing with his hand on her leg.

"How is it living with my brother? He isn't being too much of a pain is he?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"It is not too much different than before. He was there so much anyway." Haley said nestling into Nathan's side.

"You ok?" Nathan asked rubbing her arm.

"Just a little tired" Haley said yawing.

"Why don't we go out and get something to eat. Then you can go back to the house and get some sleep." He said kissing her forehead and pulling her off the sofa.

Nathan got home from work late. He walked into the living room seeing Brooke and Lucas asleep on the sofa.

Nathan made his way up stairs and went to check on Haley. He opened the door to see her sound asleep. He walked over to the bed and slowly got in and layed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his head between her neck and shoulder and fell asleep.

The next day the girls had spent the day with Peyton and Max before Peyton's dad came to get Max for the weekend. They talked about the guys, school and colors and flowers for the wedding.

The 3 couples got in Nathan's SUV and made there way to the Armory downtown to see the show. The place was packed. The girls made their way to the table while the guys went to the bar for drinks. The Fratellis played for a couple of hours and the show got over at 1AM.

Peyton, Brooke and Haley were all a little buzzed and could barley stay awake on the way home.

Since Max was with his grandpa this weekend Jake and Peyton decided to stay at Nathan's instead of driving home.

"That show was great." Lucas said walking in the house.

Brooke and Haley made their way to the sofa to crash.

"Well I am going to take my wife up to bed before she passes out. Those two are yours." Jake said laughing.

Lucas walked over to pick up Brooke and take her to his room as he told Nathan goodnight.

Nathan walked over and picked Haley up and carried her to his room since Jake and Peyton had the guest room.

Nathan gently layed Haley on his bed and pulled a blanket over her. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and went to take a shower.

Haley woke up and noticed that she was in Nathan's room. He must have carried me up here she thought to herself. She got up and went to his bathroom as she heard the shower running. She saw the shadow of him in the shower and knew what she wanted to do. She slowly got undressed and walked in the shower behind him.

"Haley you scared me. What are you doing?" He asked surprised.

Haley suddenly was so calm. She knew that she was ready for this. She really liked Nathan and the conversation with Brooke the other day was playing in her head. She was truly falling in love with him.

Before Nathan could speak again Haley attacked his lips with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathan stumbled back against the wall of the shower as he tired not to fall.

Nathan's mind was racing. He had thought about Haley everyday since she had left. He moved his hands down her back to rest on her hips as he pulled away from her.

"Haley we should stop." Nathan said a little out of breathe.

Haley just looked in his eyes and run her hand down his face to rest on his chest.

"I want you Nathan." Haley said never taking her eyes off him.

Nathan was looking for anything to say that she knew what she was doing. He didn't want her to regret them being together.

"I'm ready Nathan I know what I'm doing." Haley said as she kissed him again.

Nathan backed Haley up against the wall as their kisses grew more passionate. Without breaking the kiss Nathan and Haley made their way out of the shower and back to his bed.

Haley layed down on the bed with Nathan above her looking in each others eyes. Haley brought her hand up to touch his face as she ran her fingers threw his hair.

"I want this Nathan. I'm sure."

That's all Nathan needed to hear. He moved down to kiss her on the lips and then made his way to her neck. Haley wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his back. They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other.

Nathan woke up a few hours later with Haley wrapped in the sheet next to him her head on his chest. He got up from the bed put his boxers on and made his way to the porch off his room.

Nathan was just standing against the railing thinking about Haley and the night they shared together. He had never been so happy before. He had never felt this way about anyone before. It was a new thing for him.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist and felt a kiss on his back as he turned and saw Haley standing there in his sweatshirt.

"I wondered were you had gone to." Haley said kissing his back all over.

"Just thinking." Nathan said wrapping his arm around her.

"Thinking about what?" Haley said with a worried look on her face as she hoped he didn't regret what happened.

"How happy I am."

Haley shivered as the words left his mouth.

"You cold?"

"A little." Haley said hugging him tighter.

"I can fix that." Nathan said as he turned his head and kissed her on the neck. Haley lifted her head as he moved his way to her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked them back to his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is an update. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you are all enjoying the story.

Nathan was giving Sam his assistant manager last minute instructions before he left for the weekend. It was Lucas's first game so he, Jake, Peyton and Max were all going up to watch.

"Sam you need anything you can call my cell." Nathan said.

"No problem boss. Tell Luke good luck." Sam said.

Nathan went home to finish packing before he went to Jake and his family.

"Hey guys you ready to go?" Nathan said as he walked into Jake's.

"Almost Peyton is just finishing up packing things for Max. Is Luke ready for the game?" Jake asked.

"Ya I talked to him the other night he is excited for the season. He really likes his new coaches." Nathan replied.

It was a two hour drive to the campus. Max and Jake had fallen asleep in the back so Peyton and Nathan were talking.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke has everything done."

"Sounds like her to already be done."

"Are you excited for this weekend?" Peyton asked looking over at him.

"Ya I can't wait to watch Luke play." Nathan said.

"I mean about seeing Haley. You haven't seen her sent you two slept together."

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Jake told me."

"Remind me never to tell him anything again." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Don't be mad. He is just happy for you Nate and so I'm I. Haley is good for you." Peyton said.

"Yes she is. I like spending time with her." Nathan said looking at her.

"Are we talking about the big L word?" Peyton asked lightly shoving his shoulder.

"The L word." Nathan asked scrunching his forehead.

"Love."

"Love. No!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean no." Peyton said as she hit him in the arm.

"Ouch what did you do that for?" Nathan said rubbing his arm.

"How can you say that you have no feelings for Haley?" Peyton asked almost yelling.

"Peyton calm down. I didn't say that I have no feelings for Haley. I just think that it is too soon to be talking about love. We both agreed to take things slow. Besides she doesn't feel that way about me."

"You better not screw up with her Nathan. She is the best thing to happen to you." Peyton said pointing her finger at him.

"I don't plan too." Nathan said looking at her.

Nathan drove to the hotel to check in before they went to Luke's apartment. Nathan was getting nervous about seeing Haley. They hadn't seen each other since that night.

"Hey guys it is good to see you all." Brooke said as she answered the door.

"How was the drive up?" She asked hugging everyone.

"It was good; me and dad took a nap." Max said sitting on the sofa.

"He wanted to be all rested up for the game." Peyton said sitting next to her son.

"Well Lucas will be so glad to see you." Brooke said to Max.

"Were is everyone anyway?" Nathan asked looking around.

"Lucas left for the gym already and Haley is at the library tutoring." Brooke said looking at Nathan.

"Hey Nate why don't you take me and Max on a tour of the campus while Brooke and Peyton talk?" Jake said knowing that Nathan wanted to go see Haley.

"Jake that sounds like a great idea. I need to talk to Peyton about wedding stuff anyway." Brooke said.

Nathan, Jake and Max were walking around campus. Nathan showed them were he use to live when he went there and went into some buildings he had classes in.

"Hey Nate why don't we go see if Haley is done. I'm sure that you want to see her I know that Max does." Jake said.

"Ya let's go see Haley. I want to show her my jersey!" max said excited about his jersey Lucas got him.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nathan said with a smile.

"Thanks again Haley. I don't know if I would have passed the test without you." The guy said giving Haley a hug.

"No problem Henry. I will see you next week ok."

Nathan got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing Haley being hugged by another guy. He could feel his temper rising.

Haley turned at the sound of her name being yelled. She saw Max running over to her with Jake and Nathan following behind.

"Max it is good to see you, how are you doing?" she said looking at Nathan while she hugged the boy.

She knew that Nathan saw her with Henry by the look he had on his face.

"Look at what Uncle Luke sent me." Max said unzipping his jacket to show Haley his jersey.

"Wow you look like an official member of the team."

"It's good to see you again Haley." Jake said giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you Jake."

"Hi Nathan." Haley said a little uneasy as she walked towards him.

"Haley." Nathan said hugging her briefly.

"Well why don't we go get Peyton and head over to the gym." Jake said trying to break the tension in the air.

"Haley how are you?" Peyton said as they walked in the apartment.

"I'm good." Haley said. "Did Brooke leave already?"

"Yes she had to go some cheer emergency she said."

"I will just go and change then we can go over to the game." Haley said looking at Nathan.

Nathan followed Haley to her room. He was feeling stupid for the way he acted earlier.

"Hey." Nathan said as he walked in her room.

"Hi." She said unsure of what was wrong with him.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier."

"I thought that you were mad at me." Haley said.

"I saw that guy hugging you." Nathan said looking at the floor.

"He was thanking me for tutoring him for his test." Haley said. "It didn't mean anything."

"I didn't like it. I guess I got a little jealous." He said walking to her.

"Nathan you don't have to worry I want you." Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I haven't giving you a proper hello have I." Nathan said moving his face closer to hers.

"No you haven't." Haley said.

Nathan closed the gap by covering her lips with his and wrapping his arms around her waist. It felt so good to be kissing her again he had missed her. Their kiss was getting more heated as he heard a knock on her door.

"Sorry to interrupt but Max is getting anxious to go. He wants to make sure he gets some souvenirs and see Luke warm up." Peyton said with a smile on her face as she saw what they were doing.

"Ok, we will be right out." Haley said as she could feel her face blushing as being caught by Peyton.

Haley turned back to look at Nathan who was trying not to laugh at her.

"Your cute when you are embassed." He said.

"You think it's cute when I get all red." Haley said picking up her purse from the bed.

"No I think you are beautiful." Nathan said moving a piece of hair off her face.

"Let's go watch Lucas's game and I will kiss you later." Haley said placing a kiss on his cheek.

The game was exciting. Lucas ended up with 17pts and 10 rebounds he was also named player of the game. After the game everyone went back to the locker rooms.

"Great game Luke I am proud of you." Nathan said giving his brother a hug.

"Thanks man."

"Luke you were great out there." Jake said bumping his fist.

"I could hardly keep Max in his seat." Peyton said holding the little boys hand.

"Did you enjoy the game Max?" Lucas said bending down to look at the boy.

"It was great. I got a lot of stuff to take home and put in my room." Max said excited.

"That's good. Hey buddy I have a surprise for you and everyone. We are having a dinner for families at the field house. You are all my family so we are going." Lucas said tickling the little boy.

"You mean I get to meet the team." Max said jumping on Lucas. "I love you."

"Love you to buddy."

"I think you just made his day Lucas." Peyton said.

They all made their way to the field house. Lucas and Brooke took Max over to meet his teammates as Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton sat and talked at a table. Max got a ball signed by the team and got his picture taken with them. Before they left Lucas introduced Nathan to his new coaches.

"Thanks for letting us come to the dinner Luke. Max had the time of his life." Peyton said hugging him goodbye.

"Well you guys are my family." Lucas said looking at Jake holding a sleeping Max.

"We will see you tomorrow for lunch." Brooke said.

"Good night guys." Jake said walking towards Nathan's SUV.

"Luke you did good." Nathan said patting him on the back.

"Thanks. You coming with us Hales?" Lucas asked wrapping his arm around Brooke.

"Why don't I come to the hotel with you?" Haley asked looking at Nathan.

"Sure if you want to." He said

"I am going to go with Nathan. I will see you guys later." Haley said.

"Have a good time." Brooke said winking at her.

Nathan pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Nathan and Haley helped Peyton carry all of Max's stuff to the room before they went to his room.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Nathan asked sitting on the bed.

Haley slowly walked over to him and stood in between his legs as she ran her fingers threw his hair.

"Maybe later." Haley said placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Nathan said putting his hand on hers hips.

Haley pushed Nathan back so he was lying on the bed with her on top. He loved the feeling of her taking his shirt off and rubbing her hands on his chest. He flipped them over as the kisses grew more and more passionate.

Haley woke up a few hours later with Nathan's chest pressed against her back. She loved when he had his arms wrapped around her. She knew he was in a peaceful sleep by his breathing.

"I love you." She whispered to herself before falling back asleep.

Nathan's eyes flew open as to what he just heard. She couldn't possible love him already. He suddenly felt that they were moving to fast. He was not ready to be in love he thought to himself was he.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Update hope you like it. Try to update soon**_

Haley woke up and reached over to find that Nathan was already up. She called his name thinking he was in the bathroom but there was no answer. He must have gone down to get some coffee she thought to herself as she went to take a shower.

Nathan walked in the room with coffee and juice for himself and Haley. They were all going to meet Lucas and Brooke for brunch before he Jake, Peyton and Max had to head back. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed and turned the TV on. Nathan kept thinking about what Haley said last night. Could she really be in love with him.

"Good morning." Haley said walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Nathan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't here Haley walk out of the bathroom and he spilled his juice as he looked up at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Haley said chuckling.

"It's ok I'm just a little clumsy is all." Nathan said avoiding looking at Haley in just her towel.

"You need to change your shirt now." Haley said as she walked towards him.

Haley slowly started to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders rubbing her hands on his arms then up his chest as she brought her lips to meet his.

Nathan could feel Haley trying to deepen the kiss put started to pull away from her.

"Haley we can't do this right now." Nathan said backing away from her.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, we don't want to be late. You should finish getting dressed." Nathan said walking over to his bag.

Haley couldn't figure out why Nathan was acting this way. Then it came to her. He must have heard her last night tell him she loved him and it freaked him out. That's why he was acting all distant and nervous around her.

Haley was not sorry about what she said. It was how she felt about him. She was completely in love with him.

"Nathan you heard what I said last night didn't you?" Haley asked looking up at Nathan with his back towards her.

Nathan stopped looking though his bag. He didn't know how to respond to what she confessed.

"Haley let's talk about this later. We need to get ready to go." Nathan said walking past her.

"Nathan." She said grabbing his arm. "Look at me please."

Nathan stopped and took a breathe before he turned to look at her. Haley brought her hand up to his face and ran her fingers down his face.

"Nathan I love you." Haley said taking his hands in hers. "I know that probably scares you it scares me but I wanted you to know."

"Haley you can't love me." Nathan said pulling his hands from hers. "You don't really know me."

"Lucas use to talk about you all the time. When I first met him after he started dating Brooke he would talk all about his saint of a big brother. He talked about everything you did to give him a stable home after you guys lost your parents. I think that I have always been in love with you." Haley said with a shaky voice.

Nathan turned to look at Haley seeing her eyes watering.

"If you don't feel the same way I guess I understand but the way you look and treat me tells me something different. You are not a guy that would just use me for sex."

"Haley I do care about you a lot. This is a big step for me. This is all I can give you right now." Nathan said rubbing her arms.

"I know you care about me. Don't be afraid to open your heart. Not everything you love you will lose. I'm not going anywhere." Haley said grabbing her clothes to go and change.

The ride in the car to brunch was quiet. Peyton and Jake could tell something had happened between the two. They barley spoke to each other. Brunch was good. Nathan couldn't help but stare at Haley the whole time. He was happy that she had a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you all got to come up this weekend." Lucas said giving Max and Peyton a hug.

"We had a really good time." Peyton said

"I guess we wont' see you till the wedding?" Jake said bumping fists with Lucas.

"No you won't I can't wait." Lucas said kissing Brooke on the cheek.

"Max you make sure you dad and my brother plan a fun bachelor party for us ok."

"You got it." Max said.

Lucas and Brooke noticed that Haley and Nathan hardly stood next to each other all morning.

"Hey Nate you ok?"

"Ya man I'm good. I will see you in a couple of weeks ok." Nathan said hugging his brother.

Nathan walked over to Haley to tell her goodbye. He grabbed her hands in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you still going to come up before Lucas and Brooke?" Nathan asked probably already knowing what she was going to say.

Haley looked in his eyes and tried to find her voice.

"Finals week will be busy for me with tutoring and my own finals. I don't think I will be able to get away." Haley said looking at the ground.

Nathan knew what she was doing. She was giving him space. She told him her feelings for him and now the ball was in his court. He hated himself for making her feel this way. He didn't want her thinking that he didn't care for her.

"I will see you in two weeks." Haley said standing on her toes kissing him lightly on the lips.

Nathan couldn't say anything he just watched her walk away with Lucas and Brooke.

The next two weeks will be difficult for them he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all who have reviewed story

**Thanks to all who have reviewed story. Sorry about this being short. Having some writers block hope you like it.**

It was the week of Lucas and Brooke's wedding. Lucas and the girls had gotten home Wednesday night after finals were over. Tonight was the night of the bachelor and bachelette parties.

Brooke and Haley were spending the evening with Peyton and Jake and Max went to Nathan's. Nathan hadn't spoken to Haley since she told him she loved him.

Lucas and Nathan were getting ready for Jake, Max and some of his old buddies to come over. Even though it was winter they were getting the barbecue ready.

Lucas knew that something happened between his brother and Haley.

"Hey Nate you want to tell me what happened with you and Haley?" Lucas asked as they were grilling steaks.

Nathan didn't respond to his brother he just kept looking at the grill.

"Look I know something happened. You both have been distant. Haley hardly says anything and you haven't even asked me about basketball so don't tell me that nothing is wrong."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No" Nathan said.

"Then what is it?"

"She's in love with me." Nathan said looking at his brother.

"She's in love with you that's great. What did you say?" Lucas asked smiling.

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?" Lucas said almost yelling.

"I was shocked. I didn't expect her to say that. I didn't know what to say." Nathan said walking back in the kitchen.

"How do you feel about her? Are you in love with her?" Lucas asked as he sat on the counter.

"I don't know. I like her a lot. I smile whenever she is around. I can't stop thinking about her. When she is gone I wish she was here. I have never felt this way about anyone." Nathan said smiling.

"It sounds like you are in love." Lucas said smacking his brother on the back. "Now you just need to tell her."

Peyton, Brooke and Haley had just gotten back to Peyton's house after going out to eat. They decided to just stay in and mix drinks and talk about the men in their lives.

"I can't believe you told him you love him and he didn't say anything." Brooke said as she sipped her margaritas.

"I am gonna kick him in the butt the next time I see him." Peyton said as she mixed another drink.

"No guys really it's alright." Haley said laughing at her friends.

"Haley he can't get away with that." Brooke said with her hands on her hips.

"Brooke really it's ok. I know that he cares about me."

"Haley you are dealing with this way better than I could." Peyton said.

"I know that we haven't been together for a long time. I probably should have waited but I just knew that I loved him with all my heart and I wanted him to know. So I can wait."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is an update hope you enjoy Not sure if this is what I was looking for in this chapter**

The wedding was beautiful and now they were in the limousine making their way to the hotel for the reception. The dinner had started and Brooke and Haley were currently talking to a group of their friends from college.

Nathan was sitting at the head table with Jake, Peyton and Max talking. He was looking across the room at Haley. They hadn't really had a chance to talk much. He was thinking about how beautiful she looked walking down the aisle.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?" Jake said.

"What?" Nathan said

"Oh don't give me that. Jake and I know who you are looking at." Peyton said.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me." Nathan said looking at her again.

"Nathan she is just giving you some space. She put herself out there and you didn't say anything. Don't be so hard on her" Peyton said as she walked away.

Nathan had felt bad for the way he acted that day she said she loved him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the DJ announcing that the bride and groom make their way to the dance floor.

"Will everyone please welcome to the floor Mr. & Mrs. Lucas Scott."

Everyone clapped and whistled as they made their way to the floor to dance.

The DJ started to play At Last by Etta James. Lucas had told Nathan that was the song playing when he first saw Brooke.

_**At Last my love has come along**_

_** My lonely days are over**_

_** And life is like a song.**_

Nathan was so happy for his brother. He had also thought that his parents would have been proud of him. They would have loved Brooke and Haley also. The DJ invited the wedding party to join the happy couple

_**At Last the sky's above are blue**_

_** My heart was wrapped up in clover**_

_** The night I looked at you**_

Nathan's palms were sweating in anticipation of dancing with Haley. They locked eyes and started to dance.

_**I've found a dream**_

_** That I could speak to**_

_** A dream that I could call my own**_

_** I found a thrill to rest my cheek to**_

_** A thrill that I have never known**_

Haley moved her head to rest on Nathan's chest as they moved to the music enjoying being in each others arms.

_**Your smile your smile**_

_** And then the spell was cast**_

_** And he we are in heaven**_

_** For you are mine At Last**_

Nathan's heart was beating so fast as he moved his head to lay a soft kiss on Haley's shoulder as the song ended.

Nathan pulled his head away to look in Haley's eyes as he brought his hand up to touch her cheek.

"Can we go someplace and talk?" he asked.

Just as Haley was about to answer Brooke's mother came over to her and needed her help with something.

"Um ok I will talk to you later." Haley said kissing his cheek.

The reception was in full swing now. The bouquet and the garter had been thrown and everyone was having a good time.

Peyton was currently dancing with Lucas. Jake and Haley were dancing and Nathan with Brooke.

"I'm glad that Luke found you Brooke. You are good for him you will keep him in line." Nathan said.

"He's the love of my life." Brooke said looking at Lucas.

Nathan was stealing glances at Haley and Jake dancing. She was laughing and having a good time.

"She isn't angry with you Nathan." Brooke said as she too looked over at Haley.

"I think I screwed up with her." Nathan replied.

"Nathan now that we are family I am going to speak freely."

"When has that stopped you before?"

"I have known Haley for a long time and when she loves someone she loves them with her whole heart. Whatever your feelings are for her you need to tell her. She doesn't deserve to have to wait forever. You will find no one better than her."

"Brooke I'm not trying to hurt her." Nathan said looking at Brooke.

"I know you aren't. I'm just saying that if I were you I wouldn't wait to long." Brooke said pointing to Haley as one of Lucas's friends was now dancing with her.

Nathan felt like someone just punched him in the gut seeing her with someone else.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all dancing with Max as Nathan sat and watched.

"What do you think of your little brother being a married man?" Lucas asked as he sat next to Nathan giving him a beer.

"I think you have yourself an amazing girl Luke." Nathan said clanking his bottle to his brother's.

"So do you Nathan." Lucas said as he looked over to the girls and Max.

"Nate you're my brother and I love you so I am going to say this as nice as I can. You need to get off your butt and tell that girl you love her before I kick your ass." Lucas said as he walked towards Brooke.

Nathan knew Lucas was right. He thought about Haley all the time and he wanted to always be with her. When he thought of his future he saw Haley.

"Haley can we talk for a second?" Nathan asked as her and Peyton were dancing with Max.

"Max let's go and find your daddy and see what he is doing." Peyton said as she picked up Max and walked away.

Haley watched as Peyton left and then turned to look at Nathan.

"Let's go somewhere a little less crowded." Nathan said giving his hand for Haley to take.

Nathan had taken them to an empty room down the hall. Haley turned to see Nathan closing the door and walking towards her.

"You look really beautiful today I haven't had a chance to tell you that." Nathan said a little nervous.

"Thanks." Haley said fidgeting with her hands.

"Haley I want to apologize for the way I acted the last time we were together." Nathan said walking closer to her.

"Nathan don't worry about it. I was expecting you to say anything. I just wanted you to now how I felt about you and how much you mean to me. I love you and I know that freaks you out but there it is. My feelings haven't changed. I understand that you need time to process what I said that is why I have been giving you space."

Before Haley could say any more Nathan had closed the gap between them and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

Haley could feel her knees start to give out as Nathan deepened the kiss.

"What was that for?" Haley asked in a whisper with her eyes closed.

"It was the only way I could think to stop you from talking." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"Haley these past few weeks I have come to realize how important you are to me and I don't want to lose you."

"Nathan what are you saying." Haley asked trembling.

"I'm saying that I love you. I love you so much." Nathan said rubbing his thumbs across Haley's face.

Haley just stared at Nathan making sure that he really meant what he had said. She had been hoping that he would say those words to her and it finally happened.

Haley then wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him with everything she had. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and lifted her off the ground to get better access. When air was needed they pulled back slightly still in each others embrace with their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too Nathan." Haley said as she kissed him again.

_**Song At Last by Etta James**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait

_**Sorry for the long wait. Have been busy Hope everyone is having a good summer.**_

_**Here is an update hope you like it. Will try and update more often.**_

It had been almost two months since Lucas and Brooke's wedding. The three college students were back to the daily grind of college life. Lucas was busy with basketball Brooke had cheerleading and Haley was keeping busy with tutoring.

Haley was sitting on the sofa talking on the phone when Brooke walked in the apartment.

"Hey tutor girl was that lover boy on the phone?" Brooke asked as she set her bag on the ground.

"Yes he said to say hi." Haley said with a sad voice.

"Hey what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat next to Haley.

"He can't come this weekend." Haley said almost crying.

"What" Brooke yelled "He has to it's your birthday."

"He can't find anyone to fill in for him. Sam is sick and Jake and Peyton are going to be gone." Haley said picking at the pillow in her lap.

"It's ok Hales. Lucas and I will be here and it will be a good birthday." Brooke said giving Haley a hug.

Lucas was walking out of the gym when his phone started to ring

"Hey Nate how are you?" Lucas said.

"I'm doing good. How are your practices going?"

"Coach is working us pretty hard but it is going good." Lucas said getting in his truck.

"How are Jake, Peyton and Max doing?"

"They are good. Jake just got an old 57 Chevy that he and Larry are going to work on. He is pretty excited. Max is in a spot shot contest in a few weeks so we have been practicing." Nathan said.

"How's Brooke?"

"She's great and so is Haley but she misses you very much." Lucas said.

"I know I miss her too. I just got off the phone with her. She sounds like she is keeping busy."

"I think she is staying busy so she doesn't think about misses you so much. Did you get everything ready for this weekend?" Lucas said as he got in his truck.

"Yes I did and remember not a word too them. I want it to be a surprise so keep your mouth shut." Nathan said. "Good luck with you game Sat."

"I promise not a word. I will see you Sat."

Nathan knew that Haley would be upset about him saying he wouldn't see her on her birthday but he wanted to give her this surprise party.

Lucas had pulled into his parking spot and made his way up the steps to his apartment.

"Hey girls I'm home." He said as he walked through the door to the living room where he saw Brooke and Haley sitting in the sofa.

"Hey baby." Brooke said as she got up and gave him a kiss. "Look at what your ass of a big brother is doing to our best friend."

"Brooke I told you I'm fine. He said he would call me first thing in the morning." Haley said as she grabbed her books off the table.

"I'm sorry he can't come this weekend Hales. I really wanted him to be at my game too" Lucas said walking over to put his arm around her shoulder.

"How's this sound. Brooke and I will take you to Gator's after my game for your birthday. We can have a nice dinner and shoot some pool." Lucas said knowing how happy she would be sat.

"That sounds great buddy thanks." Haley said hugging him back.

Nathan was busy with last minute details for Haley's surprise party. He couldn't wait to see her. It had been hard for him too being away from her. They had talked a lot on the phone but her missed holding her in his arms.

"Hey Nathan how are the party plans coming?" Peyton asked as she walked into his office.

"Everything is all set."

"What excuse did you give her?"

"I told her that Sam was sick and you and Jake were going to be gone." Nathan said.

"She is probably pretty upset that her boyfriend is not coming to see her on her birthday." Peyton said shaking her head.

"I know but I think she will like her party." Nathan said with a smile on his face.

It was Saturday morning and Brooke was up making breakfast so Lucas could have a decent meal before he left for his game.

Haley was still sleeping when she heard her phone ringing from her night stand. She smiled as she noticed the name on the phone.

"Happy birthday Hales."

"Good morning Nathan. I was having the best dream about you." Haley said with a smile.

"That's funny I had the best dream about you last night too."

"I wish you could come this weekend I really miss you."

"I miss you too Hales. I just can't leave the restaurant you know that."

"I know it's just that you would be the best present." Haley said.

"Haley are you saying that you want to have your way with me. Nathan said laughing.

"Does that sound so bad?"

"No it sounds perfect how about a rain check."

"Sounds good." Haley said.

"I better let you go. Have to get to work. Have a great birthday I love you."

"I love you too."

Haley walked into the kitchen and got some coffee.

"Happy birthday tutor girl!" Brooke said as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks Brooke."

"Happy birthday Hales." Lucas said kissing her on the cheek.

"You ready to win today?" Haley asked sitting at the table.

"No way is State winning today. Not at our house."

"Isn't he sexy when he talks like that?" Brooke said as she sat on his lap and started to kiss him.

"Ew trying to eat here." Haley said as she covered her eyes.

"Sorry Hales." Lucas said as he lifted Brooke off his lap giving her a kiss. "We will finish that later."

"I have to go. See you girls at the game. Love you babe and Haley.

"Good luck and we love you too Luke."


	17. Chapter 17

Here is an update

_**Here is an update. Kind of short Hope you like it.**_

_**Review please Thanks to all who are enjoying the story.**_

Nathan, Jake, Peyton and Max were on their way to Lucas's game. Nathan was running threw a check list in his head of everything he wanted to do to make Haley's party great.

"How is it that Haley won't know that we are at the game? Jake asked.

"Frank Wilson my dad's college roommate has a box at the arena and he asked us to sit with him and his family. He also owns Gator's with his son and daughter where we are having Haley's party." Nathan said.

Frank helped Keith with his business and still helped out Nathan and Lucas whenever he could. He treated them like his sons.

The game was great. Lucas's team won by ten points and Lucas had yet another good game.

After the game Nathan went down to the locker room to talk to his brother. Nathan was surprised that Lucas didn't tell Brooke about the surprise. Lucas said if Brooke knew she would have a hard time keeping it from Haley.

Nathan told Lucas to wait about 20 minutes before they went to the restaurant so Nathan could make sure that everything was ready.

Haley was sitting in the gym talking to some friends waiting for Brooke and Lucas to come out of their locker rooms.

"Haley you really helped me out with my Physics test thanks a bunch." Said one of her friends. "Oh and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Mary I'm glad I could help you out." Haley said.

"Well birthday tutor girl you ready to have a fun night with your two best friends?" Brooke said sitting next to Haley.

"Yah I guess."

"Haley I know you are bummed that Nathan can't be here but we will still have fun." Brooke said putting her arm on Haley's shoulder.

"Your right Brooke I just wish he could be here."

"Nate said he would call you later right. That's something to look forward to."

"He is going to call me just before I go to sleep."

"Hot phone sex. Sounds good." Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke!" Haley said blushing. "That's not what it is."

"Hey girls you ready to go?" Lucas said walking out of the locker room.

"Great game baby." Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Thanks honey." Lucas said kissing her back.

"So Haley you ready for a great birthday dinner?"

"I sure am. Let's go."

Nathan was making sure that everyone that Lucas invited was having a good time waiting for the birthday girl to arrive.

"Frank thanks again for helping me throw this party and the use of your place." Nathan said shaking his hand.

"Hey anything for you guys Nathan. You and Lucas are part of our family you know that." Franks said patting him on the back.

"Thats one lucky lady to have a guy like you."

"No I am the lucky one." Nathan said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas, Brooke and Haley pulled in to the parking lot of the restaurant after his game

Lucas, Brooke and Haley pulled in to the parking lot of the restaurant after his game. The place was packed. It was always like that after a game. It was a great place for fans to watch games. Luckily for Lucas Nathan had reserved the back room for Haley's birthday party.

Lucas was anxious to see Haley's reaction or Brooke's for that. He knew how much she had missed him.

"Wow this place is really busy. Are you sure that we can get in?" Brooke said as she got out of the car.

"No worries. An old friend of my dads owns the place so I have an in."

"Hey Lucas great game today!" A guy said who was standing at the front door.

"Thanks Paul." Lucas said as he shook his hand. " I would like you to meet my wife Brooke and our friend Haley."

"Nice to meet you both." He said as he shook their hands. "The back room is all set. So go ahead and head on back and enjoy your evening."

"You reserved the back room." Haley said looking at Lucas.

"It's a special occasion." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"My man knows how to take care of his ladies." Brooke said as she gave him a kiss.

The room was dimly lite. When suddenly everyone yelled surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALEY"

To say Haley was surprised was an understatement. She had her hands on her face as she could feel herself feeling faint from the shock. She looked over to Brooke who had an equally surprised look on her face and Lucas with a big grin.

"Did you do all this?" Haley asked Lucas.

"I had some help."

"Happy Birthday Haley."

Haley turned to see Jake, Peyton and Max coming up to her and giving hers hugs and kisses.

"Thanks" Haley said still a little in shock.

"We have a present for you Haley." Peyton said as she lead her to the back table.

"You really didn't need to get me anything."

There stood Nathan with a balloon bouquet and a dozen red roses. Haley could not move for a second as she thought that she was dreaming. She then rushed over to him and practically knocked him over as she hugged him.

"Surprise."

Haley was shaking as they continued to hug one another. She was not letting him go.

"Hey I thought that you would like my surprise."

Haley pulled out of the hug and put her hands on his face before she kissed him.

"I love it. You are the best present I could ask for." Haley said as she moved her hands to rub his chest.

"Happy Birthday Hales." Nathan said as he kissed her.

As the party went on Haley was introducing Nathan to some of her friends. Everyone was having a good time. Lucas and Brooke were talking to some of his teammates while Jake, Peyton and Max were talking to Haley and Nathan.

"How is everything?" An older man said as he walked to the table.

"Everything is great." Nathan said as he stood to shake his hand. "Frank I would like you to meet the birthday girl Haley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haley. I have heard a lot about you. Seeing you explains a lot." Frank said as he shook her hand then looked over to Nathan and winked.

"It's nice to meet you too." Haley said blushing a little. "Your place is great thank you.

The party had been going on for a while. Nathan and Haley were currently on the dance floor.

"Nice thing your brother did for Haley. I can't believe you didn't tell me." Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry honey but Nathan wanted it to be a total surprise. Let's dance." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke from her chair.

Haley had her head resting against Nathan's chest as they continued dancing. She moved her head to look in his eyes as she ran her hand through his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked as he moved her hair behind her ear.

"How this has been the best birthday party I have ever had and how I am so happy to see you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Nathan said as he kissed her.

Nathan and Haley were still kissing as it started to get more passionate.

"Nathan we really need to leave." Haley said her mouth still on his lips.

"You're right Let's go." Nathan said as he led them to the door.

Nathan woke up a few hours later. Haley wrapped in his arms. He had missed her so much they barely made it back to her apartment. At least they made it to her bedroom before Lucas and Brooke came home.

Nathan was running his hand down Haley's back as she started to wake up.

"Hey You."

"Hey how did you sleep?" Haley asked.

"Good" Nathan said as he placed a kiss on her back.

"How about you?"

"Good" Haley said as she moved to lay on her side. "I've missed you."

"I could get use to waking up like this." Haley said

"Me too." Nathan said as he kissed her.

"I have to give you your present." Nathan said as he hopped off the bed.

Haley moved so she was sitting up on the bed.

"Happy Birthday." Nathan said as he gave her a black box with a bow on top.

Haley's eyes were watering as she opened the box and saw a beautiful heart shaped locket with diamonds around the edge.

"Oh Nathan this is beautiful." Haley said as she took it out of the box.

"Do you really like it?"

"I love it." Haley said as she kissed him.

"It opens and I had it engraved on the back."

Haley flipped the locket over and read the saying on the back.

ALL MY LOVE NATHAN

Haley turned to kiss Nathan again tears running down her face.

"Will you put it on me?"

Nathan took the necklace and put it around her neck. As he clasped it shut he moved to kiss her neck and moved down to her shoulders. Haley breathe caught in her throat as she felt Nathan's breathe on her shoulders. She moved to turn around so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you Haley." Nathan said as he moved to lay them back down on the bed.

"I love you too." Haley said.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is an update

**Here is an update. Hope you like it. **

**Don't own anything but Beth and Jason. Please review**

A few months has passed since Haley's party. Lucas's basketball season was over. The team had made it to the finals and won. It was an experience he will never forget.

Graduation was next week and everything was crazy. Brooke and Lucas had just found out last month that they were expecting a baby. Lucas almost fainted when Brooke told him he was going to be a father.

Lucas was offered a job teaching a history class at the high school he went to and also the assistant basketball coaching job. He couldn't have been more excited about moving back home. He was so excited about being a dad and his new job that he called his brother straight away.

Nathan was just as excited about being an uncle that he and Lucas started house hunting right away so they could move almost right after graduation.

Haley has been working on her speech she is giving at the ceremony. She was graduating at the top of the class. She had been offered an inter teaching job in Boston after the summer. It was a wonderful opportunity for her.

Brooke and Haley were currently shopping for some new house things that Brooke needed before they moved.

"Brooke I am so happy for you and Lucas. You are going to be great parents." Haley said.

"Thanks Haley I can hardly wait. Lucas is already looking into buying a basketball hoop for the yard."

"Have you made up your mind about the internship?"

"No not yet. I still have a few days to decide."

"What did Nathan say?"

"I haven't actually told him yet." Haley said.

"How could you not have told him yet?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I know what I am going to do." Haley said

"Haley this is a great opportunity for you. I know that he will be happy for you." Brooke said

"I know I just don't know. I mean I won't be here for you during your pregnancy."

"Haley you don't need to worry about me and you can't worry about leaving Nathan he loves you he would want you to take it." Brooke said

"Besides it's only for 4 months you will be done at Thanksgiving."

"I know it's just hard being away from him."

Today was graduation day. Everyone had come to see them. Brooke's parents were there so were Jake and Peyton.

Haley's speech was great and she and Lucas had graduated with honors. They all were currently having dinner at a local restaurant that Brooke's parents offered to take them all out after the ceremony.

They were so excited about being grandparents they were making arrangements to help Lucas and Brooke move.

Lucas and Brooke went back to their apartment with her parents to do some packing. Jake and Peyton took off with a very tired Max.

Nathan and Haley decided to go for a walk through campus.

"I am so proud of you Hales." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

As they continued walking Nathan could tell that something was off with Haley. She was very quiet all day and seemed distance. They walked over to the bench in front of the Old Main building and sat.

"Haley are you nervous about moving in with me?" Nathan asked.

Nathan had asked Haley to come and live with him after graduation a few weeks ago.

"No not at all! What gave you that idea?" Haley asked.

"You just seem really quiet today is something wrong?" Nathan asked rubbing her arm. Hoping that she wasn't having seconds thoughts about moving in with him.

"I cant' wait to move in with you." Haley said kissing his cheek.

"Then what is it."

"Nathan there is something I need to tell you." Haley said looking at their hands intertwined together.

"Hales you can tell me anything you know that."

"I was offered an internship with a teacher and I decided to take it."

"That's great Haley."

"It's a great opportunity for me it's in Boston. It starts the beginning of August till November." Haley said.

Nathan didn't know what to say. He was so glad that she was done with school so they could spend more time together but he also knew that she wanted to teach and that this was her perfect opportunity. It would only be for 4 months he told himself.

"Haley that sounds great for you." Nathan said still rubbing her arm.

"I know it will be great I just wasn't sure I was going to take it."

"Haley you need to do this. It is what you want to do." Nathan said as her turned her face to look at him.

"We have time before you leave and I will come and visit you. I will probably need a break to get away from pregnant Brooke." Nathan said laughing. "It's only for 4 months anyway."

"Thanks Nathan that means a lot to me." Haley said as she moved to hug him.

"I would do anything for you. I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too."

Nathan knew that those 4 months would be hard for both of them but he was also so happy for her.

Two weeks had passed since graduation. Everyone was helping Lucas and Brooke move into their new house.

Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Brooke's mom Beth were in the kitchen getting lunch ready.

Lucas and Brooke's dad Jason were sitting up the bedroom set in the master bedroom and Jake, Nathan and Max were setting up the entertainment center.

Peyton also recently found out that she too was expecting. She was due about a month after Brooke. Max was so excited at becoming a big brother.

Haley was so happy to be living with Nathan. He said she could change anything in the house she wanted to. He wanted her to be comfortable. She had about a month left before she had to go Boston to find a place to live. Nathan had told her that they would go and find her a place to live.

"Peyton I am so excited that we are due around the same time. Our babies can be friends and Max can watch out for both of them." Brooke said.

"Max is already asking Nathan how to be a big brother." Peyton said.

"Haley are you getting nervous about moving to Boston?" Peyton asked.

"Yes a little."

"You will do great. You helped Brooke more times that I can remember." Beth said.

"She's right I don't' know that I would have passed some classes without your help."

"Tutoring is one thing teaching in front of a class is something totally different,"

"Haley you don't give yourself enough credit. You will be a great teacher." Brooke said.

Jake and Nathan were now hooking up the surround sound system that Nathan got Lucas for a graduation house warming present.

"Uncle Nathan when did you know when to start teaching Uncle Lucas sports and stuff?" Max said as he watched his dad and Nathan.

"Max the baby won't be here for a long time. You will have plenty of time to figure that stuff out." Jake said with a chuckle looking at his son.

"Daddy I just want to be a good brother like Uncle Nathan."

"You will be son don't worry."

"Max your dad is right. When the baby is born you will know just what to do."

"Nathan are you going to help Haley find a place in Boston to live?" Jake asked knowing that her leaving for 4 months was going to be hard for him.

"Yes we are going about a week before she starts."

"How are you doing with this whole thing?"

"I will be fine besides I will be busy helping you and Lucas when the mood swings kick in." Pointing at Jake remembering when Peyton was pregnant with Max.

"No kidding. Not looking forward to that again." Jake said.

"Lunch is ready guys." Haley said walking into the living room.

As everyone made their way to the kitchen Nathan was just finishing up something so Haley waited for him.

"Is their anything you can't do Mr. Scott?" Haley said in a very flirtasous way.

"I have all sorts of hidden talents Miss James." Nathan said as he stood up and kissed Haley. "You haven't even seen my A game."

"Lord help me if that's true." Haley said as her lips meet his.

Haley and Nathan were still kissing when they heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Haley reluctantly pulled away from Nathan and put her forehead to his.

"We should really go and eat lunch." Haley said with her eyes still closed.

"Why don't we go and eat lunch at home?" Nathan said as he moved to kiss neck.

"We will do that later." Haley said knowing what he has on his mind.

'Let's go and I will kiss you later." Haley said as she grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

Nathan knew right at that moment that she was it for him and he wasn't going to loose her. The next 4 months will be tough her thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Hope everyone had a good weekend

**Hope everyone had a good weekend. Here is an update. Hope you like it.**

Nathan and Haley were currently looking for apartments for her to rent. Nathan had taken some time off work to help Haley. He wanted to make sure she had a nice place to live. They had looked at 3 apartments already. None were up to what Nathan thought were safe for her to live in. Haley was a little amused at how Nathan was being so overprotective. They were having lunch before they went to look at the next place.

"This one better be better than the last 3 we looked at." Nathan said as he took a bit of his sandwich.

"I'm sure it will be." Haley said with a smirk as she rubbed his chin with her fingers.

"Are you laughing at me Hales?"

"No not at all. I just love that you are so protective over me." Haley said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hales I need to make sure you will be safe." Nathan said. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too."

This apartment was close to the campus and was new. They were walking around with the landlord.

"This would make an excellent place for newlyweds like yourselves." The landlord said.

"Oh no we are not married." Nathan said quickly

Haley tried not to laugh at Nathan's reaction to what the lady implied.

"Sorry I will let you two talk." The lady said walking out of the room.

"What do you think of the place?" Nathan asked.

"I really like it. It's so open and plus it is close to the campus. I think I will take it." Haley said.

Nathan and Haley had made it back from Boston. They had just been spending time together before she left again.

Today was the day before she had to leave for Boston. Everyone was at Nathan's having a good luck dinner. Nathan had decided to go with Haley for a couple of days.

"Haley I am really going to miss you." Brooke said crying.

"Brooke I'm only going to be gone for 4 months. You will have a belly when I get back." Haley said trying not to laugh at Brooke's sudden mood swings.

"I know I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"Good luck Luke." Haley said as she hugged Brooke knowing that a pregnant Brooke would be a handful.

"Thanks. What time does your flight leave?"

"We leave in the morning." Nathan said.

"I guess we better go then." Lucas said hugging Brooke as she still cried.

Jake, Peyton and Max all said their goodbyes to Haley as well.

Nathan and Haley were at her new apartment. She had to go and meet with Professor Thomas who she would be working with.

Nathan decides to just walk around the campus and wait for Haley.

Nathan was sitting at the union where they were going to meet after her meeting.

"Hey sweetie." Haley said as she walked to his table.

"Hey." Nathan said as he kissed her. "How was your meeting?"

"It was good. I am really excited about starting."

"That's great Hales."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Haley asked as she kissed his hand.

"I found this romantic looking Italian restaurant I made reservations at."

"That sounds perfect." Haley said kissing him.

Nathan and Haley were enjoying the evening. They both knew that tomorrow Nathan would have to leave.

They had started to watch a movie but Nathan was spending all his time looking at the girl lying with her head on his lap. Nathan was rubbing Haley's arm with his finger tips thinking about how much he was going to miss her.

"Hey sweetie you want me to make some popcorn?" Haley asked as she sat up.

Nathan watched Haley walk into the kitchen. She was wearing one of his t-shirts that she had started to wear to sleep in because she said that it smelled like him so he was always close to her.

Nathan walked over to where Haley was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You scared me." Haley said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Sorry." Nathan said as he started to kiss her neck.

Nathan was still kissing her neck when he turned her around and picked her up to sit her on the counter so he was know standing between her legs.

His lips met hers in a very passionate kiss.

"Hales I love you so much." Nathan said as he moved his lips back to her neck.

"I love you too." Haley said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

Nathan woke up a few hours later and was know laying on his side watching Haley sleep. He didn't know how he was going to stand being away from her for 4 months but he knew that this was good for her.

Haley moved to lie on her side when she noticed Nathan was awake.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Haley asked with a sleepy voice.

"Nothing I was just watching you sleep."

"I'm sure that's fascinating."

"I just want to remember this moment so when I can't sleep I can picture you next to me."

Haley moved so she was on top of Nathan kissing him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nathan and Haley finally made it to the airport after a rather slow start to the day. Neither one had wanted to get up this morning. They were running late so Nathan suggested she shower with him which might not have been the best idea.

They were now sitting at the gate waiting for Nathan's plane to start boarding. Haley had her head against Nathan's shoulder with her hand in his.

"Flight 347 is now boarding."

"That's my flight." Nathan said as he stood up with Haley.

The tears had started to fall from Haley's eyes as she was hugging Nathan.

"Your going to do great Haley." Nathan said as he rubbed her back.

"Call me when you are home." Haley said playing with his shirt.

"I will"

"See you soon." Nathan said as he rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks as he kissed her.

Haley wrapped her arms around his waist not wanting to let go.

They only stopped kissing when they heard the flight attendant clear her throat.

"Have a safe trip. I love you." Haley said.

"I know I love you too." Nathan said as he kissed her one more time.

Haley stayed at the airport to see his plane take off. She walked into her apartment and saw a package sitting on her counter.

There was a note attached to it that said love Nathan. Haley opened the package and saw that it was a picture that Lucas had taken of them at her birthday party. He had told her that he would get it framed for her.

Haley rubbed her fingers over Nathan's picture tears running down her cheek. She knew right at that moment that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is an update sorry so short

Here is an update sorry so short

It was now late September the campus was busy with student activities. Haley was walking back to her apartment after her classes were done. Professor Fisk was very pleased with the work she had been doing and Haley wasn't nearly as nervous as she use to be.

She made it back to her apartment and made herself something to eat. She settled in and waited for Nathan's call. He called about the same time every night.

"Hello."

"Hey baby how was your day?" Nathan asked.

"It was good but it just got better." Haley replied.

"Those college kids treating you all right?"

"Yes are you still able to come this weekend?" She asked

"Of course I am I wouldn't miss it."

"Good I can't wait to see you I miss you."

"Me too Hales but I need to let you go. We are pretty busy tonight and Jake had to stay home with Peyton."

"Is she ok?" Haley asked worried that something was wrong with the baby.

"She's fine just a little cold. I will see you Friday. Love you."

"Love you too." Haley said.

Brooke and Lucas were on their way to go and eat with Nathan at the restaurant. They had spent a lot of time with him since Haley had been gone. Lucas knew that her being gone was hard on Brooke he could just imagine what it was like for his brother.

Lucas was enjoying his job. He loved teaching in his old school. He couldn't wait for the basketball season to start.

He and Brooke had a doctor's appointment today and found out the sex of their baby. Brooke was know 6 months pregnant. She had been doing really well. Lucas had even been surprised at how not that bad her mood swings had been.

Lucas and Brooke had walked to the back booth that Nathan had always saved for them.

"Hey guys." Nathan said as he brought over their drinks.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said.

"Well Nate we have something to tell you." Brooke said.

"You are going to have a niece." Lucas said smiling.

"A little girl that's great." Nathan said standing and hugging both Brooke and Lucas.

"Now that we have told you I need to go and call my best friend." Brooke stood up and went to Nathan's office.

"How is Haley?" Lucas asked.

"She's good. Sounds like she is having fun."

"You are going to see her on Friday right."

"I can't wait. I'm really happy for you both Luke and so would mom and dad. They would have loved being grandparents." Nathan said.

"Ya they would but she will have one hell of an uncle that's for sure." Lucas said.

Brooke had made it to Nathan's office and was dialing Haley's number.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Hey best friend I have some news."

"Hey Brooke how are you?"

"We are going to have a little girl!"

"Brooke that's great. How is everything with you and the baby?" Haley asked.

"We are good. It just looks like I swallowed a big beach ball."

"Brooke I'm sure you look beautiful."

"You sound like Lucas. He says that I look good pregnant."

"I wish I could be there." Haley said a little sad.

"You will be home soon at least you get to see Nathan this weekend that should be fun."

"He is coming to the faculty party with me hope he doesn't get to bored."

"Haley he will be with you. He misses you."

"I miss him too and all of you."

"We miss you too Hales I will talk to you later." Brooke said.

Today was Friday and Nathan was at Jake's house before he went to the airport to help him with his car. Peyton had got a job teaching art at the local elementary school this year. She really enjoyed it. Max liked having his mom at the same school as him.

Nathan's flight had landed in the afternoon so he took a cab to the campus. He was walking towards the building Haley taught in to surprise her. He noticed a group of people walking out of the building and stopped when he saw her.

She looked so beautiful as he stood next to the bench. Haley was talking to some people and had not seen him yet. She turned to answer someone question and their eyes meet.

Haley excused herself from the group and rushed over to Nathan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss not caring that people were watching.

Haley was lying with her head on Nathan's chest after they had made it back to her apartment. She was running her hand up and down his chest as she noticed his breathing had returned to normal.

"What are you thinking about Miss James?" Nathan asked with his eyes still shut.

"What makes you think I am thinking about anything? Haley asked as she looked at him.

"I can just tell." Nathan said as he moved his hand down her back.

"Oh really" Haley said as she got up and layed on her elbow. "What am I thinking now?"

"Probably the same thing I am thinking." Nathan said as he rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Haley said.

It was Saturday night and Haley and Nathan were getting ready for her party. Haley was excited to introduce Nathan to the friends she had made since living in Boston.

Haley was in the bathroom getting ready when Nathan came in and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Nathan we are going to be late." Haley said trying to concentrate on getting ready.

"We can be a little late right?" Nathan said as he made his way down to her shoulder.

"As much as I would love to do this now. We need to stop I have to finish getting ready." Haley said as she turned around and gave him a quick kiss.

The faculty party was in the Cameron Center. Haley was introducing Nathan to Professor Fisk. He was telling Nathan that Haley was doing a wonderful job and that he was lucky to have her.

The party had been going on for awhile. Nathan was at the bar getting refills of drinks. He turned towards were Haley was talking to a couple of girls and noticed the guy he saw yesterday talking to them walk over to where they were.

Nathan watched the guy about the same age as him a little taller with blond hair greet all the girls with kisses on the cheek.

As Nathan made his way towards Haley the guy left. Good he thought to himself. He didn't like being jealous but he couldn't help it sometimes.

"Hales here's your drink." Nathan said as he walked towards Haley.

"Thanks Sara Michele I would like you to meet Nathan." Haley said.

"Hi we have heard a lot about you." Sara said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Michele said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet both of you too."

Nathan put his arm around Haley's waist as he noticed the guy coming back with a tray of drinks.

"Here Haley I got you a drink. Oh you already have one." The guy said.

"Jonathan I would like you to meet Nathan." Haley said not noticing the tension.

"Jonathan Snow nice to meet you." He said sticking his hand out for Nathan to shake.

"Nathan Scott." He said shaking his hand forcefully.


	22. Chapter 22

_**An update hope you like. Thanks for the reviews**_

Nathan was waiting for Haley so they could go back to her apartment. He couldn't wait to just be with her by himself. He was leery of that Jonathan guy all night. It seemed everywhere Haley was he followed

"So Haley tells me you own a restaurant" Jonathan said as he stood next to Nathan.

"Yes I do." Nathan replied trying to be polite wondering what gave the guy the impression that he wanted to talk.

"Faculty parties are so boring. Bunch of professors talking about who knows what." Jonathan said.

"What is it that you teach?"

"I'm in the English department with Professor Thomas. He has on occasion let me borrow Haley to help with some of my classes. She really is something." He said looking over towards Haley.

"Ya she is." Nathan said wanting to punch this guy in the face.

Haley walked over to them and Nathan instantly put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Haley was a little confused as to why he did that especially in front of people.

"Hey babe you ready?" Haley asked him.

"Think about what we talked about the other day." Jonathan said. "It was nice to meet you Nathan. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Jonathan." Haley said.

Nathan and Haley were lying in her bedroom watching TV. Nathan was not really paying attention to the show. He couldn't help but wonder what Haley was supposed to think about.

"You were awfully quiet in the cab are you ok?" Haley said rubbing his chest.

"Just tired." Nathan said.

"Hope the party wasn't to boring for you."

"What did you need to think about?" Nathan asked wanting to know.

"There is this conference I can go to with Professor Thomas and Jonathan." Haley said.

"How often do you work with that Jonathan guy?"

"They have me work with the whole department from time to time." Haley said hoping Nathan wouldn't be jealous.

"They asked you to work with one Professor why are you working with him." Nathan said a little angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Haley asked lifting her head from his chest.

"Nothing." Nathan said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't say nothing. I know something is bothering you." Haley said as she rubbed his face with her hand.

"It's just that I worry that you are working to hard." Nathan said thinking it was a lame reason.

"I'm fine really." Haley said giggling. "Thanks for worrying about me. I love you." She said kissing him.

"Love you too."

The next morning Nathan woke up and went to reach for Haley but she wasn't in bed. He got up and put on his sweatpants to walk into the living room. He heard Haley on the phone and went to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Alright I will be their at 2pm bye." Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"Good morning." Haley said as she turned around to kiss Nathan.

"Morning. Who was on the phone?" Nathan said as he kissed her neck.

"That was Jonathan. He needs us to come in today and work on a project." Haley said.

Nathan instantly stopped what he was doing and backed away from her.

"You have to go to work today?"

"I know I'm sorry. It's just this project is very important. Everyone has to work." Haley said knowing he was mad.

"I am leaving today but you would rather work." The minute he said it he knew he sounded stupid.

"Nathan this is my job. You want me to call in and say I can't come today because my boyfriend is here." Haley said crossing hers arms over her chest.

"Spending the day with all the professors and Jonathan is more important I see." Nathan said thinking to himself you really need to shut up idiot.

"That's not fair Nathan." Haley said her voice raised. "It's my job."

Nathan and Haley just stared at each other for a couple of minutes both angry.

"Maybe I should get an earlier flight." He said.

"Fine maybe you should." Haley said walking towards the bathroom and slamming the door.

Nathan was in her room packing his bag. He walked bye the door and heard the water running. He knew he sounded like a real jerk for the things he said. The weekend started so good he couldn't believe how bad it was ending.

Haley was crying as she stood in the shower letting the water run down her back. She didn't know how things got so bad earlier. How could he think that her job was more important than their relationship or that she liked Jonathan for that matter? This was their first big fight. They have had little fights before but nothing like this. This was something completely different.

Haley walked into her bedroom and noticed that his bag was gone. She heard a car horn and went into the living room.

"That's my cab." Nathan said quietly.

"Nathan please don't leave. Stay and we can talk about this when I get back." Haley said tears falling down her face.

"There's nothing to say Haley. Goodbye" Nathan said as he walked out the door.

Haley walked over to the door and put her hands on the door and fell to the ground whispering I love you though her tears.

Nathan stood on the other side with his forehead to the door whispering the same thing.

It was know November and Nathan and Haley haven't spoken since that night. Nathan knew that he really screwed up with her. He acted like a real jerk the last time they saw each other.

Lucas knew that something bad happened because ever since he has been home he has been in a horrible mood. He yells at everyone.

Brooke of course knew what had happened. Haley had called in the middle of the night crying talking to Brooke for hours. Brooke being pregnant was really upset she couldn't go and comfort her best friend so Lucas was not to mention his brother around Brooke.

Lucas, Jake and Max were all at Nathan's watching football. Peyton was upset with Nathan also but not as bad as Brooke. She had also called Haley to talk with her.

"It's our turn for thanksgiving this year." Jake said. "Peyton is really excited."

"Brooke is planning on making a strawberry pie and she can't wait for Haley to be home."

The minute Nathan heard Haley's name he got up and left the room. He walked into the kitchen to get another beer.

"Hey Nate you ok?" Lucas asked knowing that he missed Haley.

"I really screwed up Luke." Nathan said looking out the window.

"What happened?" Lucas asked already knowing what Brooke told him.

"I basically said that she loved her job and spending time with this Jonathan guy more than me." Nathan said choking up.

"Nathan you know that's not true. She loves you."

"I know that. I was a real jerk. I am so ashamed of the way I treated her."

"Have you talked to her?" Lucas asked walking to stand beside his brother.

"I call her from work. I know she knows it me. I can't bring myself to talk."

"You guys will work this out trust me. You are made for each other." Lucas said wrapping his arm around his brothers' shoulder.

"I hope your right. I can't lose her." Nathan said with tears in his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews Glad you are enjoying the story

_**Thanks for the reviews Glad you are enjoying the story**_

Thanksgiving was now three weeks away and Haley was in the Professor's office working late again. Since her fight with Nathan she had been working long hours. She was so upset at the way he acted and the things he had said to her but she still missed him.

"Working late again?" Jonathan said as he walked in to the office.

"Hi Jonathan I'm trying to get this all done before break." Haley said.

"Why don't you take a break and grab a bit to eat with me my treat."

"No thanks I really want to get this done." Haley said getting back to work.

"Come on Haley you need to eat and we won't be gone long promise." Jonathan said as he sat on the desk next to Haley.

"Fine let's go somewhere close." Haley said giving in.

Brooke and Peyton where out shopping for Thanksgiving. Everyone was coming over to Jake and Peyton's for dinner. Brooke was still upset with Nathan but she had softened abit. Lucas had talked to her and said that he knows he was a jerk and that he feels bad. That seemed to work.

Lucas was sad for his brother and his best friend. He hated seeing Nathan beating himself over the way he acted. Hopefully on Thanksgiving they could work things out.

"So how big of a turkey do we need?" Peyton asked.

"Well there's you, Jake, Max and your dad me and Lucas, Haley and the biggest turkey of them all Nathan." Brooke said.

"Brooke I thought that you were done giving Nathan the cold shoulder." Peyton said.

"I know I just wish they would get back together. I haven't seen Haley as happy as she was with Nathan. I am really worried about her. She hasn't been this upset for a long time."

"I'm right there with you Brooke but they have to figure things out for themselves."

Lucas, Jake and Max were at Lucas's house putting together the crib that Brooke's parents had gotten them. The nursery was decorated with all the Disney Princesses and different shades of pink.

"The nursery looks good Luke." Jake said as they walked in the room.

"Very pink Uncle Lucas." Max said with a funny face.

"I know it looks like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol exploded in here." Lucas said.

"Where is Nathan at he said he would see me here?"

"He was supposed to be here like 10 minutes ago" Lucas said looking at his watch.

"How is he doing anyway? He hardly talks at work." Jake said.

"He doesn't say much to me either."

"I hope that Thanksgiving won't be to stressful for them. Brooke told Haley that she could stay with us as long as she wanted too."

"Peyton said the same thing."

Just then they heard the clank of bottles as they turned around and saw Nathan in the doorway. Lucas had wondered how long his brother had been standing there. He hadn't told him that Haley was going to be staying with him and Brooke.

"When did you get here?" Lucas asked as he took a beer from his brother.

"A few minutes ago." Nathan said walking into the room.

The three guys finished up with the crib and went down to the living room with Max. Lucas went into the kitchen to grab another beer as Nathan followed him.

"So Haley is going to stay here with you guys?" Nathan asked with a sad face.

"Brooke talked to her the other day and offered. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine. I'm glad that she is staying here. How is she doing?"

Just as Lucas was about to answer Brooke and Peyton come in the door.

"Hey honey we are home." Brooke said.

"Hey babe how did the shopping go?" Lucas asked as he kissed her cheek.

"We are ready to cook. I think we got enough food to feed an army." Peyton said.

"Sounds like we have lots to unload when we get home buddy." Jake said to Max as they got ready to leave.

Nathan decided to stay and eat with Brooke and Lucas. They were talking about different things.

"Lucas remember that you have to go and pick Haley up on Tuesday the 25th." Brooke said without even thinking about Nathan sitting there.

Lucas looked over towards his brother as he didn't look up from his plate.

"Sorry Nate."

Nathan kept thinking about Haley and what she was doing. He was glad that she would be home soon so they could work things out. He needed to tell her what a jerk he had been.

Jonathan had taken Haley to the little café down the street from the campus. They had talked about classes a little but Haley's mind was somewhere else.

"You don't like your food?"

"Yes it is good." Haley said.

"Really because you keep picking at it likes it alive or something."

"I guess I'm just not that hungry."

"Are you ok Haley? You seem out of it." Jonathan said.

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"Did something happen between you and Nathan?"

"We got into a little argument before he left."

"Haley you can talk to me. I am here for you." Jonathan said as he took her hand in his.

Haley was a little uncomfortable with him grabbing her hand she moved it away quickly.

They had finished their dinner and were walking back to the Professor's office.

"Thanks for dinner Jonathan." Haley said as she went in the office.

Before she got in the office Jonathan grabbed her arms and placed a kiss on her lips

"What do you think you are doing?" Haley shouted angry.

"Something we have both wanted for a long time." Jonathan said as her tried to kiss her again.

"I have never wanted to kiss you in my life." Haley said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Haley you should be with me. Not that good for nothing boyfriend you have now. He will never amount to anything you are to good for him." Jonathan said holding on to her arms tighter.

"Jonathan let go of me."

Haley was getting scared as he would not let her go. She finally wiggled from his grasp and slapped him in the face.

"Nathan is more of a man than you will ever be. Now leave before I call security."

Jonathan turned and left the office. Haley quickly walked to the door and looked as she fell to the floor and cried scared of what could have happened.

Haley made it back to her apartment and took a shower to get rid of the night's events. She wished that she could call Nathan she needed to talk to him. She couldn't tell him what had happened she was afraid of what he would do. He already didn't like Jonathan.

"Hello"

"Hey Brooke just calling to say hi." Haley said in a tired voice.

"What's wrong?" Brooke said worried.

"I can't call just to say hi."

"Hales you are my best friend I can tell when something is wrong now tell me."

Haley started to tell Brooke about going out to eat with Jonathan and what he did while she was crying.

"He what?" Brooke screamed in the phone. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Brooke."

"Haley I am sending Lucas to come and get you to bring you home."

"Brooke that's not necessary. I need to finish my project and besides he needs to stay with you. What if something happens with the baby?"

"Haley you are not talking me out of this. Besides Nathan is here if I need something."

Haley didn't say anything at the mention of Nathan's name. She was excited about going home but was also nervous about seeing him.

"Sorry about mentioning Nathan." Brooke said.

"It's ok but you have to promise me you won't say anything to Nathan about this."

"Haley he needs to know he loves you."

"Brooke promise me I will tell him when I get home in my own time. We have enough to deal with without this." Haley said.

"Fine but I am sending Lucas tomorrow first thing in the morning. You need to be with family. Love you." Brooke said getting choked up.

"Love you to Brooke I will be home soon."


	24. Chapter 24

Her e is an update

_**Her e is an update. Love Nathan and Haley in last night's episode. Great family.**_

It had been a couple of days since Brooke told Haley that Lucas was coming to help her move. She had finished all her work before the start of break. She had talked to Professor Thomas and thanked him for the opportunity to work with him. She had not seen Jonathan which she was grateful for.

Haley was packing up things to get ready to go back home. She had rented a U-Haul truck to drive back home. She was glad that Lucas had started his break already so he could come and help drive the truck.

Haley was in her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. She walked threw the living room dodging all the boxes all over the floor.

"Hey Hales you ready to come home?" Lucas asked as he walked in the room and picked her up in a big hug.

"It's good to see you Luke." Haley said as he put her down.

"How are you doing Hales?"

"I'm good Lucas really."

"What do you need done?" Lucas said looking at all the boxes sitting everywhere.

"Well now that you are here you can start bringing out all the boxes I have ready to go in here." Haley said as she led him to her bedroom.

Lucas was carrying boxes from her bedroom to the living room. When he went back to her room he noticed Haley looking at the picture of her and Nathan from her birthday party.

"He misses you." Lucas said as he picked up a box.

"I miss him too." Haley said as she turned to look at him.

"I haven't told him anything about what happened."

Haley knew that Brooke had told Lucas what had happened and she also knew that Lucas hated keeping things from his brother.

"I appreciate you not saying anything."

"If you don't tell him what happened I will. He would want to know Haley he loves you. He would feel awful he would have wanted to be there for you."

"I know that Lucas. I know that he loves me and I love him too but you need to understand that the things he said about loving my job more than him and that he thought I liked Jonathan. That really hurt me Luke." Haley said her voice quivering.

"I know he hurt you Hales." Lucas said grabbing her shoulders. "He knows he acted like a jerk. He feels terrible I know that he wants to fix it with you."

Nathan and Jake took Max up to Peyton's dads cabin to do some fishing and hunting before the holiday. Nathan was glad that Jake had suggested he go with them. He was not the best person to be around lately and he thought this would help clear his mind. Nathan knew that he would be seeing Haley soon and he wanted to apologize for everything.

"Did you catch anything yet?" Jake asked as he walked down the docks to Nathan.

"No they aren't biting today."

"Are you excited that Haley is coming home?" Jake asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I can't wait to see her. I am a little nervous though. She probably won't talk to me." Nathan said looking out over the water.

"You guys will work things out. I know it." Jake said patting Nathan on the back.

Haley started to wake up as the sun shined though the window in Brooke and Lucas's guest room. They had gotten home early in the morning from their drive. Neither wanted to stop and stay in a hotel so they took turns driving and sleeping.

Haley made her way downstairs after her shower. She could hear Lucas and Brooke talking. She could here Brooke grilling Lucas about what happened on the way home. She smiled at the though of Brooke being so worried about her.

"Something sure smells good." Haley said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Haley. I'm so happy to have you home." Brooke said hugging Haley like she hadn't seen her in years.

"Brooke I can't breathe." Haley said smiling at her friend.

"Sorry I'm just so happy you are home." Brooke said teary eyed.

"I'm glad to be home too. Let me look at you." Haley said looking at her belly.

Brooke turned to each side and told Haley that her goddaughter was a little cheerleader because she kicked so much. Brooke had asked Haley to be the godmother a few weeks ago.

They sat down and ate lunch. Haley asked Lucas how school was going and how the basketball team was doing. She had wanted to know how Nathan was but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"What are you ladies doing today?" Lucas asked.

"We are going to Peyton's later to have a girl's night." Brooke said.

"Sounds like fun. I need to go and check on the restaurant for Nathan." Lucas said standing up from the table and kissing Brooke.

"Sorry Hales." Lucas said knowing that he probably shouldn't talk about him.

"It's ok Luke. Where is he anyway?"

"He went with Jake and Max to Peyton's dad's cabin to do some hunting and fishing for a couple of days. See you guys later." Lucas said

Haley and Brooke had spent the whole day with Peyton. It was great catching up with them. She enjoyed hearing about everything she had missed out on. Peyton talked about teaching art and she showed them the nursery. Haley and Brooke got back from Peyton's and Brooke went to lie down as she wasn't feeling to well. She told Haley not to worry she was probably just tired.

Haley was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate for her and Brooke. She was worried about Brooke and she was going to check on her. Haley made her way to Brooke's room to knock on the door when she heard a little whimper.

"Brooke are you ok?" Haley said as she quickly opened the door.

"Haley you better call Lucas and have him meet us at the hospital." Brooke said holding her stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

Here is an update. Really enjoying all of the Naley family time. They are so cute

Haley was sitting in the waiting room waiting for news about Brooke and the baby and also was waiting for Peyton. Lucas had gotten to the hospital at almost the same time as they did and went straight in with Brooke.

Haley was worried about her best friend but she had all the faith in the world that both would be ok.

"Haley" Peyton said as she almost ran to the waiting room hugging her. "How is she?"

"I don't know. Lucas is still in there with her." Haley said wiping tears from her eyes.

"She will be ok." Peyton said as they sat down.

Peyton and Haley had been sitting talking for a little bit both worried about their friends.

"I'm going to go and get something to drink you want anything?" Haley asked Peyton.

"No I'm good Thanks."

Haley had been gone no more than 10 minutes when Peyton saw Jake and Nathan walking down the hall.

"Peyton how's Brooke?" Jake said as he hugged her.

"Lucas is still in there and hasn't come out yet." Peyton said as she hugged Nathan also.

Just as they went to sit Lucas came out of the room.

"Hey Luke how is everything?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Everything is ok now." Lucas said as he hugged Peyton. "It seems our little daughter wants to meet everyone early. I need to get back in there."

"Tell her we love her." Peyton said.

Haley was walking back from the cafeteria when she saw that Jake had arrived and was sitting with Peyton. She also knew that if Jake was here Nathan would be here too.

Haley was nervous about seeing him. They hadn't spoken in so long she didn't know what to even say to him. Haley got herself together as she walked back into the waiting room.

"Here Peyton I got you a water." Haley said as she handed her the bottle.

"Thanks Haley."

As soon as Nathan heard her name he looked up from his chair. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. He wanted to go over to her and hug her and tell her how happy he was to have her home.

"Haley it is good to have you home." Jake said as he hugged her.

"It's good to be home." Haley said as she glanced over at Nathan.

"Did you here any news?"

"Lucas came out and said that everything was ok and that we would be meeting the newest Scott soon." Peyton said.

A few hours had passed and Brooke's parents had arrived. Nathan had come back from the cafeteria getting drinks for everyone when he noticed Jake and Peyton asleep on the sofa and Haley asleep on the other one.

Nathan put the drinks on the table and went over to where Haley was sleeping. She looked so beautiful. He lifted her head slowly off the cushion and moved to sit next to her. He rested the cushion on his lap and layed her head down.

Nathan propped his legs on the table to get more comfortable. They had sat just like this so many times before he had missed it. He moved his arm so it was resting on her hip.

"Nathan." Haley mumbled in her sleep.

Nathan looked down to her as she said his name. She must have been dreaming her eyes were still closed.

Haley woke up and turned on her side to see Nathan looking down at her.

"Sorry" Haley said as she got up quickly and moved away from him.

"It's ok Hales" Nathan wanted to talk to her but just then Lucas came out.

"We have a beautiful little girl Rory Elizabeth Scott and she is ok. She weighs 6lbs and has to be in ICU for some time but she will be ok and Brooke is doing just fine." Lucas said tears in his eyes.

"That's great Lucas." Everyone said as they all hugged him.

"I really happy for you Luke." Nathan said "Wish we had some cigars."

"I just happen to have brought some with me." Mr. Davis said.

Nathan kept looking over to Haley but she was looking everywhere but at him. He so much wanted to apologize for being a jerk all this time but he knew it would have to wait till another time.

"Haley Brooke was asking for you and Peyton." Lucas said as the guys walked out on the patio.

Brooke had taken Haley and Peyton down to see Rory in the ICU nursery with Brooke's mom. Peyton and Jake decided to head home so Peyton could get off her feet. Nathan had decided to stay with his brother and come and see his niece. Haley and Brooke were still at the nursery when they arrived.

Brooke noticed that Nathan couldn't stop looking at Haley and she wouldn't look at him for anything.

"Hales do you think you could go back to my house and pick up a few things for me. The hospital said I could stay with Rory while she is here?" Brooke asked

"Sure no problem."

"Thank you and Nathan could you maybe take her because the doctor is coming back to talk to us soon?" Brooke said with a smirk.

"Sure" Nathan said looking at Haley how was giving Brooke the most evil look.

Haley knew exactly what Brooke was trying to do but decided not to fight her on it she just had a baby.

"I'll be back soon." Haley said.

"Take your time." Brooke said.

Haley and Nathan were walking down the hall not speaking to each other.

"The doctor wants to talk to us again?" Lucas asked as he watched his brother and Haley leave.

"No but this is the only way I could think of to get them alone to talk."

"Very clever Mrs. Scott." Lucas said as he hugged his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Why thank you Mr. Scott. Lets' go see our little Rory."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Just have to say that I thought Chad's episode was great. Loved all the Nathan/Haley stuff. Here is an update. Thanks for all the reviews. **_

The ride to Brooke and Lucas's house was quiet. Nathan tried to think of something to say but he couldn't find the words. He had never had any trouble talking to her before. He hated that they were almost like strangers now.

When they were at Brooke's it was no different. She went straight to Brooke's room and got her things and they headed back to the hospital.

It had started snowing pretty good on the way back to the hospital.

"Looks like we might get a storm tonight." Nathan said.

Haley didn't respond she just kept walking towards Brooke's room. Lucas saw them coming down the hall and told Haley that Brooke was in the nursery and she should go there. He and Nathan would hang here and wait for them.

Haley got down to the nursery and Brooke was sitting with Rory. She saw Haley and made her way out to the viewing area.

"She is so beautiful Brooke."

"Thanks godmother and thanks for going and getting my things for me."

Haley was very quiet as they stood and looked at Rory threw the window.

"Hales you ok?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Did you and Nathan get a chance to talk?" Brooke asked.

"That was pretty sneaky of you having Nathan drive me to your house." Haley said not looking at her.

"Don't be mad at me Haley. You and Nathan just need to talk things out. You guys are perfect for each other. Your both hurting and I just thought that if you were alone together you could work things out."

"It was a nice gesture but we don't even know how to act around each other anymore." Haley said. "He really hurt me Brooke."

"I know he did but he knows that he was a jerk and he wants to make it right. He doesn't want to lose you Haley. That boy is head over heels in love with you."

"Are you going to tell him what happened in Boston? I know that really shuck you up and you can't tell me that you still don't think about it. You were practically assaulted."

Haley still had thoughts about what almost happened with Jonathan. It still made her a little uncomfortable from time to time.

"Nathan was already not to found of Jonathan I don't know what he would do if he knows what happened."

"Haley you need to tell him. You don't want him finding out from someone else."

Nathan and Lucas were sitting in Brooke's room watching TV.

"Looks pretty bad out." Lucas said as he looked out the window.

"Haley can go to your house I don't want her at our house bye herself?"

"I don't want her by herself either but I don't think she wants to be with me." Nathan said with a sad face.

"That's crazy man. She loves you."

"I'm just not her favorite person right now."

"You two just need to work this out. Yes you acted like a jerk but you love her and she loves you. I want my daughter's godparents getting along." Lucas said as he slapped his brothers back.

"You want me to be Rory's godfather?" Nathan asked.

"Well yes who would be better than her uncle?"

"I would be honored Luke."

Brooke and Haley walked back to the room and noticed the guys watching TV.

"Haley I don't want you going to our house by yourself so you should just go home with Nathan." Brooke said as she went to sit with Lucas.

"Brooke I will be fine."

"No I'm not going to worry about you all night. What if the electricity goes out or you can't get out in the morning. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine you win." Haley said a little angry.

"We better get going then." Nathan said.

They made it back to his house. The snow started falling harder and the wind had picked up. Nathan got the generator ready incase they lost power and went and found extra blankets some flashlights and candles.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? I could put a pizza in or make sandwiches whatever you want?" Nathan asked as he came into the living room where Haley was.

"I think I will just head up to bed. Can I use the guestroom?" Haley said.

Nathan didn't respond to her right away. That was the most she has spoken to him for awhile.

"Nathan"

"Oh right sorry. You have to sleep in my room."

"What! Why?" Haley said hands on her hips.

Nathan was a little sad at her expression. Had he ruined their relationship so bad that she couldn't stand the thought of being with him again?

"It's just that I am redoing the floor in that room and Luke's room is full of junk so you will have to stay in my room. I'll just sleep down her on the hide-a-bed."

"No you should be able to stay in your room. I will sleep down here." Haley said.

"Hales I'm not letting you sleep on this bed. Just stop being stubborn and sleep in my room. It's more comfortable. I'm gonna go and put a pizza in the oven." Nathan said as he walked in the kitchen.

Haley walked up to his room and decided to go and take a shower. She walked out of his bathroom and started walking towards her bag when she noticed a picture on his dresser.

It was the same picture of them from her birthday party that he had given her.

She picked up the picture and got a smile on her face remembering that day. It had been so great. His surprise party for her. She was so happy that day.

Haley got dressed and went back downstairs. Nathan was in the kitchen getting the pizza out of the oven. Nathan turned to see her standing in front of him. He had missed seeing her so much. Nathan walked over to her and ran his fingers down her face.

Haley closed her eyes as he touched her face.

"Hales I've missed you so much." Nathan said as he moved to kiss her.

"Wait Nathan we need to talk first." Haley said backing away from him noticing the sad look on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Here is an update. Thanks for all the reviews**_

Nathan backed away from Haley. The look on her face hurt. She looked at him like a stranger. They needed to talk he knew that but having her here again with him he just wanted to kiss her.

"Sorry your right we should talk." Nathan said walking to the counter.

Neither of them knew where to start. They had lots to talk about. Haley needed to know if Nathan trusted her because she felt like he didn't and that was not going to work for her. Her last relationship was like that and she didn't want her relationship with Nathan to be anything like that.

"What you said to me hurt Nathan."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things."

"Then why did you? Do you think that me taking a job meant that I loved you any less?" Haley asked.

"Haley I have never been with anyone like you before. The way I feel when I am around you have never felt anything like that before. I guess I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of you realizing that I am not good enough for you." Nathan said as he looked at her.

"Nathan"

"So when I got to Boston and you where doing so well there I figured that was it. You had a good thing going there and you were doing something you really loved. I didn't want to be the guy that stood in your way." Nathan said as he wiped her tears from her face.

Haley stood and stared at Nathan trying to process what he had just told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight as she cried. Nathan closed his eyes as she hugged him his own tears falling.

"Hales I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much I don't want to lose you."

Haley didn't want to let go. Nathan was the best thing to happen to her in a long time. She knew she loved him from the first moment she saw him.

Nathan had just held Haley for a while as she cried herself to sleep. They were lying on the sofa together. Nathan was happy to be holding Haley again. He had his arms wrapped around her and he could feel her breathing.

Nathan started to lightly kiss her neck as she started to wake up.

"Hey" She said as she looked up at him.

"Hey." Nathan said as he touched her cheek.

"I love you Hales"

"I love you too."

Nathan's lips covered hers as he gentle moved them so Haley was laying flat on her back with him on top. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck not pulling away.

Nathan moved his lips to her neck. Haley grabbed his head to move his lips back to hers. Nathan moved to unbutton her shirt as things started to get more heated. A flash of what happened in Boston went through her head and she started to panic.

"Stop!" Haley said as she pushed him off her.

"What's wrong?"

Haley just hugged him so hard that he could barely breathe. Nathan got a look of panic on his face as he held Haley as she cried.

"Haley I didn't mean to push you."

Haley knew she needed to tell him what had happened she didn't want him to think that he did anything wrong.

"It's not your fault."

"Baby talk to me." Nathan said trying to calm her down.

"Something happened in Boston with Jonathan." Haley said as she let go of him.

Nathan's fist clinched at the mention of Jonathan. He knew from the first time he met him that he acted different around Haley. He did something to hurt Haley he was going to hurt him.

"Haley what did he do?" Nathan asked trying to stay calm.

"After you left I was just working a lot and he took me to lunch one day and he kissed me." Haley looked at Nathan seeing his face turn red with anger.

"I asked him what he was doing and he said that you were not good for me and I should be with him. I told him to stop and he wouldn't so I hit him and threaded to call security so he left."

Nathan wanted to go and rip this guy apart for what he did to Haley but he couldn't help but feel that some how this was his fault also. If he hadn't been a jealous jerk and left none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry Haley."

"Nathan it's not your fault. I'm here now and I'm never going back there I'm ok." Haley said as she grabbed his face.

"I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't you have my heart." Haley said as she moved closer to him.

Nathan closed the gap and lightly kissed her. Haley couldn't help but think how good it felt to be with him like this. She broke from his kiss to lift off his shirt. Nathan's lips moved to kiss her neck as she ran her hands down his back.

"Let's go upstairs." Haley whispered in his ear.

Nathan picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his room never taking his lips off hers.

It had been a few weeks and everything was getting back to normal. Brooke and Lucas were settling in to being parents as Rory had been home for some time now. They had waited to celebrate Thanksgiving till she was home. Peyton had to stop working as her due date was getting closer and she needed to stay in bed more.

Haley had moved back in with Nathan and they had been spending lots of time together.

Haley was decorating the living room when Nathan came home. Nathan had been giving more responsibilities to Sam his assistant manger so he had some more free time to spend with Haley.

Nathan walked threw the front door hearing music and Haley singing. He walked in the living room and saw her standing on a foot stool hanging up mistletoe.

"Be careful up there." Nathan said as he walked over to her.

"Hey sweetie." Haley said as she jumped in his arms.

Nathan kissed Haley as he put her down on the ground.

"What was that for?" Haley asked.

"You're standing under the mistletoe." Nathan said as he continued to kiss her.

"Nathan we don't' have time for this. We need to get ready to go to your brother's." Haley said starting to loose control.

"I knew I should have come home earlier." Nathan said kissing her neck.

"Tell you what. I will make it up to you when we get home." Haley said as she moved her hands up and down his chest.

"I'm going to hold you to that."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hope you like the update**_

Nathan and Haley made it home from Lucas's. They had a really good time just talking and giving all sorts of attention to Rory. She was getting so big Nathan had thought.

Nathan was sitting on the sofa watching ESPN when Haley came from the kitchen with two cups of cocoa. She settled next to him on the sofa with a blanket.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Nathan asked as he put his arm around her.

"I did it is good to be back to normal with everyone." Haley said as she took a sip.

They watched TV for awhile just happy to be with each other. Haley had fallen asleep on his lap. He carefully lifted her up and cared her upstairs to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He sat next to her just watching her sleep for a moment before he went back down stairs.

Haley and Brooke were currently in the baby store getting some things for Peyton. She had been sick for a couple of days and ordered to stay in bed.

"How about this one?" Haley asked holding up a little University of Minnesota sweatshirt.

"That's so cute Peyton will love it."

Peyton and Jake found out that they were having a boy. Max was so excited about being a big brother.

"It's good to have you home Haley."

"Brooke you don't need to keep telling me that. I told you I'm not going anywhere." Haley said as she laughed at Brooke.

"I know. Its just you have been through so much lately I just worry about you that's all and I want my best friend here."

"Well you are stuck with me."

Lucas and Rory had ridden with Brooke over to Nathan's so he could spend the day with his brother. He also liked the fact that Nathan had a big flat screen TV.

The two had been sitting talking about sports and stuff while Nathan was holding his niece.

"How are things with you and Haley?"

"Good" Nathan said as he smiled at Rory.

"I'm glad Nate. I was glad she finally told you about what happened in Boston. I didn't like keeping that from you."

Nathan was mad at Lucas at first that he knew what had happened and didn't tell him but he also knew that Lucas was Haley's friend and was being a good one to her. Nathan still wanted to go and beat the crap out of Jonathan but Haley just wanted to put it in the past.

"How is this little one doing?" Nathan said wanting to change the subject.

"She is doing really good looks just like her mother."

"Thank god for that." Nathan said laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean." Lucas said with his hands in the air at his side.

Nathan just laughed as he stood up and gave Rory to Lucas as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Hope your kid looks like Haley."

Nathan stopped when he got to the kitchen. He had never though about having a kid or having a kid with Haley. They had never talked about it. Everything just seemed to happen fast for them it never crossed his mind.

Haley and Brooke walked in the house to see a sleeping Rory and Lucas on the sofa and Nathan coming down up from the basement.

Nathan walked over and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek and they went into the kitchen.

"How's Peyton doing?" Nathan said as he pulled Haley down to sit with him.

"She is doing ok. Her dad is staying with them for awhile to help out with Max." Haley said as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"Well I better go and wake up my family and take them home." Brooke said as she gave Haley and Nathan hugs goodbye.

Nathan helped Lucas and Brooke out and came back in the house. He could smell that Haley was cooking spaghetti and garlic bread for supper.

They sat down to supper and Nathan kept thinking about what Lucas had said earlier about his kids looking like Haley.

"What does it taste bad?" Haley asked when she saw Nathan not eating and looking at her.

"No it tastes really good" Nathan said kissing her hand.

"I'm glad you like it."

Nathan continued to glance at her throughout the rest of their supper. He helped her do the dishes after and they just relaxed the rest of the night.

Nathan was getting ready for bed waiting for Haley to get out of the shower he had a surprise for her.

He was sitting up in bed back against the headboard looking at his Sports Illustrated when Haley came out from the shower with her Haley still wet and her robe on. Haley went and got in bed and instantly snuggled into his side.

"Hales why don't we go away this weekend just the two of us?" Nathan said as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"That's sounds perfect." Haley said looking up and kissing him


	29. Chapter 29

_**Another update **_

The sun was shining threw his bedroom window as Nathan began to wake up. He felt something warm lying on his chest and looked down to see Haley snuggled next to him.

He always liked waking up with her in his arms. He hated to get up but he needed to run some errands before they left for their weekend. He got out from under her hold and went into take a shower. He was excited for their weekend. He had made reservations at the Marquette Hotel in downtown Minneapolis. He had reserved a deluxe suite he wanted this to be special.

He walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and walked towards his dresser.

"Did my sexy boyfriend take a shower without me?" Haley asked as she was awake.

"Good morning, you looked so beautiful I didn't want to wake you up." Nathan said as he sat next to her on the bed.

Haley put her hand around his neck and pulled him down so their lips met. Nathan moved so he was now lying on top of her on the bed. They had a little heated make out session before he started to pull away from her.

"Hales I got to get dressed." Nathan said his lips still attached to hers.

"No sweetie stay here with me in bed." Haley said not letting him go.

"Baby I have to do some things before we leave. We can pick this up later." He said giving her one last kiss.

"Ok" Haley said letting go of him." I'm going to remember you said that."

Nathan was at the restaurant leaving some last minute details for Sam to do. He knew it was hectic this time of year with Christmas celebrations but he had ever confidence in Sam plus Jake would be around too.

"Hey Nate" Jake said as he came in the office.

"Hey Jake, how is Peyton doing?"

"She's better. It's really helping that Larry is here helping out with Max plus he likes to have his grandpa around."

"That's good." Nathan said as he grabbed a box from his desk drawer.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jake said surprised.

Nathan hadn't told anyone what he was planning to do this weekend.

"Yes"

"You're going to propose to Haley this weekend. That's great, let me see the ring?"

Nathan opened the box and showed it to Jake. It was a simple but elegant ring he hoped she would like.

"That's beautiful Nathan. When did you pick it out?"

"I got it before I went to see her in Boston." Nathan said.

"You were going to propose then weren't you?" Jake said.

"Yes, but when I got there she was so excited about her job and being there so I chickened out, then we had that fight and I thought I blew it. She was gone I said to myself."

"Well I'm happy for you. Does anyone else know?" Jake said as he gave back the ring.

"No you are the first. I'm going to tell Lucas before we leave town. You can tell Peyton tonight."

"Are you nervous?" Jake asked.

"No not really. I have never been more certain about anything in my life. Haley's the one for me."

Haley had gone to get Brooke and Rory they were going to go and see Peyton. They had been eating breakfast and talking.

"So where is Nathan taking you this weekend?" Peyton asked.

"Marquette Hotel in Minneapolis."

"Wow that's on nice hotel he must be in love." Brooke said.

"I know he is very sweet."

"You guys deserve a nice romantic weekend. You both have been through a lot lately." Brooke said as she feed Rory.

"It will be good for us just to be together alone no work or school." Haley said smiling.

"Haley show Peyton what I picked out for you." Brooke said all excited.

Haley went to grab the bag she got at Victories Secret and pulled out very sexy looking lingerie.

"Nathan's going to flip when he sees you in that. He will rip it right off of you." Peyton said with a smile.

"That's the idea." Brooke said.

Nathan went to see Lucas at his basketball practice. He wanted to let his brother know what his intentions were with Haley this weekend being that Haley was one of his closet friends.

"Hey Lucas." Nathan said walking in the gym.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he whistled for the boys to switch drills.

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Ok." Lucas said wondering what's up. "Hey coach I got to step out for a minute."

"Let's talk in here." Lucas said as they walked in Coach Walker's office.

"You ready for your weekend?" Lucas asked as he sat down.

"It will be good Haley has been through so much lately I just want her to have a good time you know."

"She will she's with you. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No I wanted to make sure you know where we will be and have the number." Nathan said.

"Nathan what's up? You seem jumpy?"

"I'm going to ask Haley to marry me." Nathan blurted out.

Nathan just looked at his brother waiting for some kind of reaction. Lucas just had a big smile on his face.

"Say something Lucas"

"I thought you might." Lucas said still smiling.

"How did you know?"

"Before you went to see Haley in Boston I saw the ring in your desk at work."

"You knew I had a ring this whole time and didn't tell anyone!" Nathan said surprised.

"Brooke knew."

"And she didn't say anything that's hard to believe." Nathan said.

"Well Haley called about your fight and with the pregnancy I think she forgot. I am really happy for you Nathan. I couldn't pick a better person for you to spend your life with."

"Thanks man. Wish me luck?" Nathan said as they hugged.

Nathan and Haley had been on the road for awhile. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other draped across Haley's shoulders with their fingers intertwined.

Haley was so excited about this trip. She had never really stayed at a fancy hotel before she was looking forward to it plus the fact that it was just the two of them.

They got all checked in and the bellman brought their luggage to the room. The room was absolutely gorgeous. It had a king size bed a mini bar and a full size shower.

Haley was looking at the view as Nathan tipped the bellman before he left.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"It's amazing." She said as she leaned back against him.

After spending some time shopping they went back to the room and Haley layed down and fell asleep. Nathan decided to go down and talk to the concierge about helping him with dinner reservations for Saturday night. He wanted a romantic dinner for her.

He made it back to the room Haley was still sleeping. He layed next to her and pulled her closer to him as he fell asleep also.

Nathan's friend Bryan had called as he found out that he was in town and wanted to get together and eat. Haley was getting ready to go. Since it was Friday night and all the plans he had were for tomorrow he decided to go it would be good to see Bryan and his wife.

Bryan owned an Irish Pub downtown that his dad and grandfather owned before him. The place was packed.

Nathan saw Mary Bryan's wife and she led them over to their booth. Bryan joined then a minute later.

The two couples were having a good time. Haley was enjoying Bryan telling her stories of what Nathan was like in high school. Bryan and Nathan decided to go and shoot some pool as the girls were talking.

"How have you been Nathan?"

"I've been good."

"How's married life treating Lucas?" Bryan asked remembering Lucas as the brother who followed them everywhere they went.

"Brooke's got him whipped. He has a little girl now." Nathan said pulling out a picture of Rory.

"She's cute. Good thing she looks like her mother." Bryan laughed.

"So how did you wind up with such a pretty girl wanting to be with you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I know how to pick'em don't I. She makes me look good." Nathan said laughing. "But seriously she's great."

"I can see that. You guys are great together."

Nathan and Haley had made it back to the room. Nathan was sitting on the sofa having a drink and Haley was taking off her earrings.

"I had a good time tonight. Bryan and Mary are so nice." Haley said sitting next to him.

"I'm glad I wish he hadn't told you about the stupid stuff we did in high school. We were a little crazy back then." Nathan said as he pulled her to him.

"I liked hearing them." Haley said her head lying on his chest.

"Tired?" Nathan asked as he heard her sigh.

"A little I think I am going to take a shower before bed. Care to join me?" Haley asked as she stood in front of him.

"Though you'd never ask."

Today was Saturday tonight was the night. Nathan would propose to Haley. Nathan was on the phone to the concierge making sure that everything was good when she walked in the room.

"Who was that?"

"Just checking in with Sam."

"You ready to do more Christmas shopping." Haley said smiling.

They were getting ready for dinner. Nathan had been quiet all day he was starting to get nervous and hoped Haley didn't notice.

The concierge had made reservations at Basils the restaurant in the hotel. They had also got her favorite flowers to have on the table.

Nathan was struggling with his tie as Haley walked out from the bathroom. She was wearing a simple black dress that fell to her knees. (Like at L/L wedding)

"You look stunning."

"Thank you Let me help you." Haley said as she fixed his tie. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"There it's perfect. You look handsome." Haley said.

Nathan just crashed his lips to hers and kissed her.

"What was that?" Haley asked wiping lipstick off his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The dinner reservations weren't until 8pm so they went down to the lounge for a drink. Haley was trying to get Nathan to try her Rasberrytini but he decided to stick with his Guiness.

The restaurant had a very contemporary look to it. They got to the table and Haley noticed they had white Lily's her favorite flower on the table. Nathan kept checking to make sure he had the ring in his pocket.

They were holding hands across the table when they brought out a bottle of champagne. Haley ordered the Spagattei Napolitana and Nathan got the Rib Eye.

The food was wonderful they decided to order dessert.

"Nathan you have to try this Crème` Brule it's great." Haley said.

"Only if you try my cheese cake."

They both picked up their forks and tried the others dessert at the same time.

"You want to dance?" Nathan asked.

"What did you say?" Haley asked not believing him.

"Dance with me." Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand.

They walked over towards the piano who began to play As Time Goes By one of Haley's favorite songs.

Haley layed her head on his chest as they moved to the music. He moved his hand down to rest on her lower back.

"For some one who hates to dance you are doing a good job." Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't like to dance but I don't mind dancing with you." Nathan said as her pulled her tight to him.

"Haley I want you to know how much you mean to me. For so long I was closed off to things and then I met you and all that changed for me. You made me not be afraid to be in love. I thank you for that."

Haley moved her hand and stroked his cheek and gently rubbed her thumb over his lips.

"Haley I love everything about you and since you have been back I hate to be away from you. I love the way you laugh and the way you get nervous and bite your lip like you are doing right now." Nathan laughed

"But mostly I love waking up next to you everyday I don't ever want that to change."

Haley felt a chill run down her back as he let go of her and knelt down in front of her and pulled the ring from his pocket.

"Haley will you marry me?"


	30. Chapter 30

_Update hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews._

Nathan was rubbing Haley's back as she lay with her head on his chest. His thoughts went back to last night.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Haley will you marry me?"**_

_**Haley grabbed Nathan's face as she bent down and kissed him.**_

"_**Is that a yes?" he asked as the kiss ended.**_

"_**Yes yes I will marry you. I love you so much." Haley said threw her tears.**_

He slowly got up and grabbed his boxers and went to the other room.

Nathan grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked towards the window.

Haley woke up and noticed Nathan not in be. She grabbed her robe and walked out of the room.

She saw him and walked over to him putting her arms around his waist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How sexy my fiancé is." Nathan said as he turned around to kiss her.

"Fiancé I like the sound of that." Haley said as she deepened the kiss.

Lucas was feeding Rory when Brooke came downstairs. He had told Brooke last night about what Nathan was doing this weekend. She was so happy for Haley that she finally found the perfect guy to spend the rest of her life with plus the fact that they would be sister-in-laws.

"Hey honey." Lucas said

"How are we doing this morning?" Brooke asked as she gave him a kiss.

"We are doing good aren't we Rory." Lucas said as he looked at Rory.

"When are Nathan and Haley getting back?"

"He said they would be home this afternoon so I invited them over for dinner."

"Good I can't wait to talk to Haley."

It was two days before Christmas and Brooke and Haley were at Peyton's. Haley was telling them about her weekend and how Nathan proposed.

"That sounds so romantic Haley." Peyton said shifting on the sofa.

"It was."

"So when is the big day?" Brooke asked.

"We thought that next December would be good. We both love Christmas time so we figured why not then. We even decided to have the wedding at the reception at the hotel so we already booked it."

"That gives us a whole year to plan the wedding." Brooke said very excited.

They continued talking for awhile and noticed that Peyton was getting very uncomfortable.

"Peyton you ok?" Haley asked a little concerned.

"I think my water just broke."

Today was New Years Eve. Peyton and Jake had a little boy on the 23rd named Matthew David.

The restaurant was packed being that tonight was New Years Eve. Lucas and Brooke had left already as did Peyton and Jake.

Nathan couldn't wait to get home and have Haley all to himself. These past few weeks he had been so happy. He took Haley to the cemetery with him so she could meet his parents. He finally had what he had wanted ever since he met her. He never really believed in having a soul mate until he met Haley and everything changed for him.

Nathan was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked next to him and saw Haley sitting next to him.

"Happy New Year Nathan." Haley said as the clock struck 12.

"Happy New Year Hales." Nathan said as he kissed her.

"I love you." He said as they broke from their kiss.

"Love you too. Let's go home." Haley said as she grabbed his hand and led them towards the door.


	31. Chapter 31

_This is the last chapter for now. Might do a sequel will see. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to all who reviewed and read it._

_Almost a year later._

Brooke and Peyton were helping Haley with her makeup. Today was the day she had been waiting for it was her wedding day.

The past year had gone by so fast. She had gotten a job at the community college teaching and loved it. Nathan was keeping busy with the restaurant. Lucas and Brooke were busy with Rory and he was also busy with basketball. The team was undeafted so far this season. Matthew was also keeping Peyton and Jake on their toes.

"Haley Nathan is going to flip when he sees you." Brooke said as she touched up her hair.

"Are you nervous?" Peyton asked.

"No. I'm not. I thought I would be but then I realized that I am marrying the love of my life and it's going to be ok." Haley said smiling.

"Well we are certainly happy for you." Brooke said as she and Peyton both hugged her.

Lucas and Nathan were in the room off the chapel. Lucas was helping his brother with his bowtie. Nathan hadn't said much this morning he even went to the restaurant for a little bit today.

"Nathan you doing ok?" Lucas said as he finished his tie.

"I'm good." He said quickly

"Nervous?" Lucas asked.

"No maybe a little. I just can't wait to see her."

"Must have been hard not being with her last night." Lucas said knowing that Haley wanted to be traditional in that respect and not see Nathan the night before the ceremony.

"Your telling me. I hardly slept last night. I am so use to having her next to me and waking up with her in my arms it was weird. Not something I want to do that often."

"That's our cue." Lucas said as he touched his brother's shoulder. "Let's go get you married."

The wedding was beautiful. Everyone was in the wedding. Rory was a flower girl and little Matthew was the ring bearer. Brooke was the maid of honor and Lucas was the best man. Jake and Peyton were groomsman and bridesmaid.

The reception was at The Marquette Hotel. That hotel had been a very special place for them. It is where Nathan had proposed and where they spent the weekend becoming a couple again.

Nathan and Haley were dancing their first dance as husband and wife. Nathan had surprised Haley and had taken a couple of lessons with Peyton's help. He knew that Haley loved to dance and he wanted this dance to be perfect.

They were in their own world oblivious to everyone around them. They were just looking into each others eyes as they danced. Haley was shocked that he took dancing lesson but that only made her love him more.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we left for our honeymoon early?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Well since it is our reception I would say yes." Haley said as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much last night." Nathan said moving her closer to him.

"I missed you too."

"Haley was talking to some people she worked with when Brooke walked over to her.

"Here Haley I got you some champagne." Brooke said as she handed her the glass.

"No thanks Brooke I'm fine."

"Haley you have to have champagne on your wedding day."

"I ok really."

Brooke though about it for a second before she gasped.

"O my god." Brooke said as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Your preg…"

Haley quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the restroom.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Yes"

Brooke screamed as she hugged Haley jumping up and down.

"What's the matter?" Peyton said as she walked in the door. "I heard you screaming when I walked by the door."

"Haley's pregnant." Brooke said still jumping up and down.

"I'm happy for you Haley." Peyton said as she hugged her. "What did Nathan say when you told him."

Peyton knew that Nathan was excited about starting a family with Haley someday.

"I haven't told him yet. I just found out not that long ago. I am going to tell him on the way to the airport. Hopefully he will be happy."

"He's going to be thrilled."

Nathan was currently kissing Haley's neck in the back of the limonene he rented to take them to the airport. They decided to go to Disneyland for their honeymoon. It was some place they had both wanted to visit and had never been.

"Nathan." Haley said whispering loving the feel of his lips on her neck.

Nathan didn't stop he started to move one hand under her shirt and the other rubbed her leg.

"Nathan we can't do this here."

"Don't worry Hales he can't see anything."

"We will have plenty of time to do this later." Haley said pulling away from him.

Nathan reluctantly let her go. He didn't want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. He moved him self on the seat so she was sitting next to him with his arm on her shoulder and hers arms wrapped around his waist.

"What are you thinking about Mrs. Scott?" He asked as he kissed her head.

"Mrs. Scott I like the sound of that." Haley said as she hugged him tighter. "I was thinking how happy I am that you are my husband and how this has been the best day of my life."

"Husband I like the sound of that." Nathan said.

"I couldn't think of anything that could make this day any better." He said as rubbed her arms.

"I have a present for you. Well actually it is kind of for both of us." Haley said suddenly nervous as she turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Nathan just looked at her not saying anything. He knew he needed to say something he couldn't find the words.

"Say something Nathan please." Haley said scared that he wasn't happy about the news.

Nathan just moved to her and grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her.

"I take it that you are happy about the baby." Haley said trying to catch her breathe after her broke the kiss.

"I love you Hales I am so happy. I couldn't ask for a better present on our wedding day." Nathan said with tears in his eyes.

Haley again snuggled up against his side as he layed his hand on her stomach. They were both thinking that this had been the best day of their lives and couldn't wait to see what would happen next.


End file.
